


BNHA AUs fic/dumping ground (cause why not)

by SilentKnight369



Series: BNHA AU Ideas, One Shots and Occasional Full Fics [1]
Category: Assassination Classroom, Sword Art Online (Anime & Manga), 僕のヒーローアカデミア | Boku no Hero Academia | My Hero Academia
Genre: BAMF Midoriya Izuku, Class 1-A as Family (My Hero Academia), Dabi is Todoroki Touya, Dadzawa, Empath Midoriya Izuku, General Education Department Midoriya Izuku, I should be doing homework rn, I've never tried this type of fic before, Izuku is Ash, Izuku is Kirito, Izuku is a ward of ua, Midoriya Izuku Does Not Have One for All Quirk, Midoriya Izuku Has Issues, Midoriya Izuku Has Multiple Quirks, Midoriya Izuku Has a Quirk, Midoriya Izuku is So Done, Midoriya Izuku is a Little Shit, Mineta Minoru Being an Asshole, Mineta Minoru is Expelled from U.A. High School, Multiple Crossovers, Multiple Pairings, Not even seen the anime or read the manga yet, Parental Aizawa Shouta | Eraserhead, Parental Yagi Toshinori | All Might, Parental Yamada Hizashi | Present Mic, Protective Aizawa Shouta | Eraserhead, Protective Class 1-A (My Hero Academia), Protective UA, Protective Yamada Hizashi | Present Mic, Quirk Discrimination (My Hero Academia), Quirkless Midoriya Izuku, Shinsou Hitoshi Replaces Mineta Minoru, Support Department Midoriya Izuku, Todoroki Enji | Endeavor Being An Asshole, Todoroki Enji | Endeavor's Bad Parenting, U.A. is a University (My Hero Academia), Vigilante Midoriya Izuku, Vigilantism, Villain Kirishima Eijirou, Villain Midoriya Izuku, also, and Yamadad, but i've read so many fics of this cause it looked cool that i know what happens, cause awwww, cause life, izuku is born a year early, lets go bois, procrastination, this is a terrible mistake, whooP
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-01-13
Updated: 2020-07-09
Packaged: 2021-02-27 12:29:06
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 23
Words: 22,979
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22247140
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SilentKnight369/pseuds/SilentKnight369
Summary: I do not unfortunately own BNHA or any of its characters.
Relationships: Aizawa Shouta | Eraserhead & Midoriya Izuku, Aizawa Shouta | Eraserhead/Yamada Hizashi | Present Mic, Midoriya Inko & Midoriya Izuku, Midoriya Izuku & Everyone, Midoriya Izuku & Shinsou Hitoshi, Midoriya Izuku & Yamada Hizashi | Present Mic
Series: BNHA AU Ideas, One Shots and Occasional Full Fics [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1634839
Comments: 330
Kudos: 943





	1. Contents

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [AU Repository](https://archiveofourown.org/works/16875633) by [heyhamlet](https://archiveofourown.org/users/heyhamlet/pseuds/heyhamlet). 



> I do not unfortunately own BNHA or any of its characters.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I'll be updating this list every so often to include more ideas as I think of them or as others suggest. Comments are always welcome whether it be your own suggestions or the AU you would like to read next.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please let me know if I've accidentally repeated any.

This is being written because I need to write this stuff down and I'd like to know other peoples opinions of some of these ideas. Forewarning that posts will be sporadic because college and its exam time (yayyyy), this is pretty much a way for me to de-stress. First post will be this week. I've put a list of some of my ideas and ideas that have been suggested to me, if there's a particular one you would like to see please comment it below.

> 1\. _A year older Izuku (the only student of 2-A)_
> 
> 2\. Empath Izuku (possibly with mild telekinesis)
> 
> 3\. Izuku gets into UA class 1A quirkless (normal and vigilante versions)
> 
> 4\. Support course Izuku
> 
> 5\. General course Izuku
> 
> 6\. _Sword Art Online Crossover: Izuku is Kirito_
> 
> 7\. ~~Izuku is a ward of UA~~
> 
> 8\. _Assassination Classroom Crossover_
> 
> 9\. ~~Izuku has an eraser quirk~~
> 
> 10\. Izuku can see that which lurks in the dark
> 
> **11.** ~~Izuku has a healer quirk~~
> 
> **12.** Hacker Izuku
> 
> **13.** _Support Analyst Izuku_
> 
> **14.** Cat quirk/neko Izuku
> 
> **15.** Izuku has a cinnamon roll charm quirk
> 
> **16.** Izuku takes care of all forms of animals, including humanoid ones
> 
> **17.** Izuku is a summoner
> 
> **18.** Izuku becomes an anti-hero
> 
> **19.** Mirio is Izuku’s step brother
> 
> **20.** Izuku know longer views Bakugou as a friend
> 
> **21.** Izuku adopts Eri as his sister
> 
> **22.** Wish quirk Izuku
> 
> **23.** Izuku has All for One quirk (or similar)
> 
> **24.** Izuku has a bad luck quirk called jinx
> 
> **25.** Izuku has a good luck quirk called clover
> 
> **26.** Izuku becomes the teacher for a day
> 
> **27.** Izuku has Pride from Fullmetal Alchemists: Brotherhood’s shadow abilities
> 
> 28\. Hawks and Izuku being bird bro’s (winged Izuku)
> 
> 29\. Cat Cafe: a meeting between Izuku and Hitoshi
> 
> 30\. Late blooming pyrokinesis quirk Izuku
> 
> 31\. Bakudeku power couple
> 
> 32\. Human Izuku in a monster world
> 
> 33\. ~~The Yamazawa neighbours~~
> 
> 34\. Parental Problems: Bakudekutodoshin friendship
> 
> 35\. Bakudeku friendship
> 
> 36\. ~~Izuku's 'Someone Needs A Hug' sense~~
> 
> 37\. Gamer! Izuku
> 
> 38\. Izuku makes the entire world quirkless
> 
> 39\. Hero Deku meets Villain Deku
> 
> 40\. The Bakugou Brothers: Izuku Bakugou
> 
> 41\. Villain raised hero Izuku
> 
> 42\. Izuku has a future sight quirk
> 
> 43\. Baku and Izu are besties but everyone thinks they hate each other
> 
> 44\. Izuku and Bakugou sent back in time
> 
> 45\. Vigilante Crew - Izuku, Iida, Shinsou and Kirishima
> 
> 46\. Villain Izuku corrupting 1-A
> 
> 47\. Shouto and Izuku are cousins
> 
> 48\. ~~A look at Izuku's distrust of adults~~
> 
> 49\. A Villain of their own making
> 
> 50\. Shinsou and Toga gen. ed friendship
> 
> 51\. Vigilante Izuku
> 
> 52\. Vigilante duo Izuku and Hitoshi
> 
> 53\. The consequences of baiting
> 
> 54\. Izukus' notebooks noticed
> 
> 55\. Voice quirk Izuku
> 
> 56\. Aphrodisiac quirk Izuku
> 
> 57\. Karma quirk Izuku
> 
> 58\. Deaf Izuku
> 
> 59\. Izuku weaponizes his cuteness
> 
> 60\. Hero Todoroki Touya
> 
> 61\. Moments of Izuku terrorizing UA
> 
> 62\. Class 1-A prank war
> 
> 63\. Todorokis' many theories
> 
> 64\. Behind his Mask
> 
> 65\. Dragon spawn Izuku
> 
> 66\. Daddy's home
> 
> 67\. Scars: An Eri story
> 
> 68\. Izuku don't register his quirk
> 
> **69.** ~~A different kind of empath Izuku~~
> 
> 70\. Pain transfer quirk Izuku
> 
> 71.Curse quirk Izuku
> 
> 72\. Izukus' frightening pain tolerance
> 
> 73\. Runaway duo Izuku and Hitoshi
> 
> 74\. Pokemon Crossover: Izuku is Ash
> 
> **75.** Wreaking the League of Villains
> 
> **76.** Revamping society
> 
> 77\. Izuku's darlings
> 
> 78\. Slightly sociopathic hero Izuku
> 
> 79\. Izuku fakes a quirk
> 
> 80\. Izuku, Shinsou and Todoroki are sent back to their teachers second year
> 
> 81\. The Villainous Hero: Deku
> 
> 82\. ~~Izuku can braid hair~~
> 
> 83\. Aizawa notices Izuku needs quirk counselling 
> 
> 84\. Class 1-A time loop
> 
> 85\. Bakugou gets OfA
> 
> 86\. The floor is lava
> 
> 87\. Female fae whisperer Izuku
> 
> 88\. Izuku can see the past OfA holders
> 
> 89\. Cinnamon trio traitors (Izuku, Kirishima and Kouda are the traitors)
> 
> 90\. To soon (the sludge villain attack happens 4 years too early)
> 
> 91\. 1-A does not trust, nor do they forget
> 
> 92\. _Fuck Endeavour_
> 
> 93\. 1-A insanity aka how is UA still standing
> 
> 94\. Copying the dead
> 
> 95\. ~~Izuku is observant but everyone else is oblivious~~
> 
> 96\. High Alert aka reflex reactions
> 
> 97\. Sleeping bags
> 
> 98\. The Vent Vents
> 
> 99\. Have we met before
> 
> 100\. A helping hand
> 
> 101\. Izuku asks for help
> 
> 102\. Villain quirk squad
> 
> 103\. Shape-shifter female Izuku
> 
> 104\. Midoriya Izuku is a fucking mess
> 
> 105\. School Rules aka how to survive UA
> 
> **106.** Izuku can sing
> 
> **107.** Izuku has a kill quirk
> 
> **108.** Immortality quirk Izuku
> 
> 109\. Teacher Deku
> 
> 110\. All Might: a great hero, a terrible teacher
> 
> **111.** Katana Crossover
> 
> 112\. Angel of Death Crossover
> 
> **113.** Meme teme translator
> 
> **114.** Dark humor
> 
> 115\. Underground aspirations
> 
> 116\. Soul sight
> 
> 117\. Cafe owner/informant Izuku
> 
> 118\. Too late
> 
> 119\. All for One's son
> 
> 120\. Silence (mute Izuku)
> 
> **121.** A reason to fight
> 
> **122.** Nomu Deku
> 
> **123.** Soul Eater Crossover
> 
> **124.** AU Crossover
> 
> 125\. Dead eyes (Izuku can see the dead)
> 
> 126\. _Fusion AU_
> 
> 127\. A teachers eye view (Izuku from his teachers POV)
> 
> 128\. Countdown
> 
> 129\. Lets play, heroes (mock villains vs. heroes battle)
> 
> 130\. Telepathic Izuku (Dekiru, saving others from themselves)
> 
> 131\. Katekyou Hitman Reborn! Crossover
> 
> 132\. RWBY Crossover
> 
> 133\. Rotten from the start
> 
> 134\. ~~Villain Mic. Izuku sees you~~
> 
> 135\. Bang Bang Bitches aka Who gave Midoriya a gun?
> 
> 136\. Villain Class 1-A
> 
> 137\. Making babies (Izumei friendship)
> 
> **138.** Scary smart Izuku aka Chaotic Good
> 
> 139\. ~~Going Yokai~~
> 
> 140\. Office
> 
> 141\. Reluctant spy
> 
> 142\. Hero cryptid
> 
> 143\. School wide body swap
> 
> 144\. Blind Izuku
> 
> 145\. Age swap
> 
> 146\. Angels and demons
> 
> 147\. Quirk baking
> 
> 148\. Harry Potter Crossover
> 
> 149\. De-aged Izuku
> 
> 150\. One for All chooses the user
> 
> 151\. Izuku inherits his mothers quirk
> 
> 152\. Izuku visits from the future
> 
> 153\. Dying Izuku
> 
> 154\. Gender swap
> 
> 155\. Izuku gets an under-cut, class 1-A riots
> 
> 156\. Enhancing quirks
> 
> 157\. Villains Mic and Aizawa save Izuku
> 
> 158\. Villains Shinsou turned hero
> 
> 159\. Muttered secrets
> 
> 160\. Pokemon Crossover: Izuku can speak to pokemon
> 
> 161\. Watching the anime
> 
> 162\. Marvel Crossover
> 
> 163\. DC Crossover
> 
> 164\. Their second chance
> 
> 165\. SAO Abridged Crossover
> 
> 166\. ~~Cleaning supplies~~
> 
> 167\. Percy Jackson Crossover
> 
> 168\. Aadams Family Crossovers
> 
> 169\. Gender fluid Mido and Mic
> 
> 170\. Chat Fic
> 
> 171\. Unholy Fusions
> 
> 172\. Hero Magnet Izuku
> 
> 173\. Iideku
> 
> 174\. Deku fucking bites
> 
> 175\. Bakugou gets a reality check
> 
> 176\. Uraraka is Dekus real rival
> 
> 177\. Everyone in 1-A is dating
> 
> 178\. Vilain Deku squad
> 
> 179\. Villain Bakudeku
> 
> 180\. Villain Tododeku
> 
> 181\. Villain Shindeku
> 
> 182\. Villain Togadeku
> 
> 183\. Villain Aizawa
> 
> 184\. Traitor Deku
> 
> 185\. Traitor Aizawa
> 
> 186\. Hair dye
> 
> 187\. Spray paint and vigilantism

Might end up expanding on some of these. If anyone has any ideas they'd like for me to try out post it in the comments. Thanks folks.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Those numbers in bold are fic ideas requested by others.
> 
> Numbers in italics are in ones currently in progress.


	2. Izuku is born a year early AU: Part 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 1.

Still grew up with the Bakugou’s.

  * Katsuki is in the year below so he doesn’t have to deal with him as much
  * Still doesn’t have any friends before UA
  * Lacks self-confidence but is less self-sacrificing than in cannon



Doesn’t have One for All.

Still clears the beach because he is a good smart boy who knows he needs to be fit if he wants to get into the hero course.

Started working out in his first year of middle school as Katsuki wasn't there to stop him.

  * By the time Katsuki joins in middle school he's to quick to be caught



He takes on the entrance exam armed with nothing but two metal bars he found in the rubble.

  * One bar is bent nearly in half after the first ten points so he starts using it to hook people out the way of robots
  * Neither bars are usable when the zero pointer is released
  * He yeets them at an approaching one pointer, throws a frozen student over his should and gets the hell out of dodge.



Up in the viewing room Aizawa's eyes are locked onto this small green boi who has been racking up points without the obvious use of a quirk.

  * Someone wonders aloud about his quirk and Nedzu casually mentions that he is quirkless and Aizawa is _invested_
  * The kid launches himself off the wall at a robot and Aizawa mentally adopts him
  * Aizawa is grinning by the end of the exam and the other teachers are _frightened_



Izuku gets into 1A and both Midoriya's cry when the letter comes.

First day and Izuku is vibrating with nerves and excitement.

  * There's a group of girls gossiping and giggling in a corner
  * A blank eyed boy sits at his desk which is on fire
  * A pink haired girl is flirting with a circle of enamoured boys
  * Another group of boys are attempting to start a brawl
  * He seats himself away from the madness avoiding the questionable substance dripping from the ceiling.



He hears a sigh and thinks 'same'. Turns and sees _Eraserhead_ standing in the doorway looking so done with life.

  * It takes two minutes for the others to notice him
  * Eraserhead - _Aizawa_ _sensei-_ is not impressed.



Twenty students head outside for a quirk apprehension text. Only fifthteen make it there.

  * Aizawa seems pissed so no-one brings it up



Izuku is determined to do well even without a quirk.

  * He's the only one who even tries
  * Pinky and they boys are to busy flirting and fawning, blank eyes doesn't seem to be all there, the girls are more interested in gossiping and the brawlers have already been expelled.
  * Izuku is rather disappointed. Aizawa looks like he might feel the same but it's hard to tell



Izuku shows up the next day and the room is empty barring the two desks set up.

  * He's torn between relief at having made it to the second day and panicking over being the only one left.



Aizawa walks in with a grin that does not bode well for Izuku's health but he cant help return it. 

All his classes are one on one with the teachers resulting in him speeding though his subjects.

  * Classes are,,, unique.
  * English is just him and Present Mic taking in English.



Aizawa is beating hand-to-hand combat into him and Izuku is having the time of his life

  * He scared Cementoss when he turned up to modern literature with a black eye, split lip and grinning like a loon



Two weeks into the year word gets out that 1A only has one student.

  * Izuku goes to head to lunch and cant get through the door for all the people gathered on the other side



> Izuku, sees people: _nope_
> 
> FLings himself out a window to avoid social interaction
> 
>   * Aizawa has never been so proud
> 


Izuku has two (2) whole friends. They are a set a twin girls from the support course. They are very protective of their small green bean.

He goes to the USJ with 2A.

  * 2A fears one (1) smol boi
  * Mirio, Nejire and Tamaki instantly claim him as one of their own
  * Wears his hero costume for the first time and almost has a conniption



Is scary good at the ruins and landslide zones

  * Just this smol unassuming boy parkouring over crumbling buildings giving 2A and ectoplasm heart attacks as Mirio and Nejire cheer him on and Aizawa internally cackles



As the sports festival approaches Izuku has more and more people approaching him and he is confused.

  * He realizes they're fishing for info on his quirk after the end of the first day
  * They are not subtle
  * He, the teachers, the twins and the big three are the only ones who know he's quirkless and are revelling in the chaos



Izuku enters the area decked out with shock absorbent boots and gloves made by the twins.

  * He manages to block out the cheering crowd with practice that came from spending so much time with present mic



The first round is called seek and tag. An urban looking area is erected and the competitors are split in two groups. The two groups are situated at opposite sides of the arena one group with blue painted gloves, the other with red which would colour who ever you managed to tag and put them out. Whoever is left standing after ten minutes or there was only 42 competitors left, would go forward into the next round.

  * Izuku immediately begins planning
  * His parkour and dodging skills which were thanks to Bakugou take him through to the next round without much trouble



The second round is basically a living maze thanks to Cementoss.

  * Though Izuku has enough knowledge of the mans quirk that the only real obstacle is the other students
  * He avoids most and makes it out of the maze first



One on ones arrive and he is shaking because everyone's going to know he's quirkless and _ohmygodwhatdoIdoI'mgoingtodie-_

  * The twins drag him out of his panic to eat something and he feels a little better



He's up against a class B student first. He hasn't interacted with any of them much but he had made note on as many of their quirks, or possible quirks, as he could.

  * He almost gets taken out by a jet of water but manages to dodge and roll close enough to send a kick to the water quirk users knee causing his lag to buckle allowing him to literally throw the boy out of the arena
  * The next fight is harder but he gets a win though not without injury
  * He loses the third fight to a quirk that reminds him far to much of Bakugou's to be comfortable



He gets third and he can't find it in him to be disappointed because _he got third._ He stood proudly on the podium next to his fellow third placer and beams.


	3. Izuku has and erasure quirk AU: Part 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 9.

Stumbles onto his quirk a couple of weeks after Bakugou.

  * Someone shoves past him in class and suddenly he’s on the ground with his eyes glowing and nobody can use their quirks
  * Everyone is panicking until the teacher takes him out the room and their quirks are back



It’s an emitter quirk that turns of the quirks of those with its range.

  * Doesn’t need to be able to see them to turn their quirk off
  * Can ‘feel’ a persons quirk in they are within his range. This gives him an idea of what their quirk is based on how it feels
  * His eyes glow eerily whenever he uses his quirk



He calls it Nullify.

  * The area he can affect increases as he gets older and he is able to choose who to effect after some practice



He and Bakugou stay friends.

  * They balance each other out well
  * Izuku mellows Katsuki out
  * and Katsuki helps Izuku have confidence in himself



The two have been training to be heroes since they were six.

Both are really good at fighting quirkless.

  * Izuku is better as it was more important for him to learn
  * He is able to use a bow-staff with some proficiency
  * Bakugou joined him after Izu convinced him by showing him his training
  * Baku focuses on mostly offence while Izu also learns to evade and defend well



They make it into UA.

  * It's mostly down to hero points for Izuku as he can't use his quirk on the robots



The quirk assessment is nerve racking but goes well enough.

  * He doesn't shut anyones quirks off but gets a good score anyway thanks to his physical fitness.



Bakugou hears the match ups for the battle trial and simultaneously grins and has an _oh shit_ moment cause he's gonna have to fight Izuku.

  * Izu and Uraraka win
  * Baku goes after Izu cause there's no way engine legs isn't overly reliant on his quirk
  * Uraraka goes after Iida
  * Izu leads Baku up a couple of floors till Iida is in range and shuts off his quirk. Baku's has been off since he felt him coming



Aizawa finds him after class on the second day and full bodily drags him off to one of the gyms for extra training cause holy shit this kid has his quirk but like better because he can use it _without holding eye contact._

  * Izuku complies happily once he's told whats happening



The USJ incident happens two weeks into school instead of the third day.

  * Izuku gets sent to the shipwreck zone with Tsuyu and Mineta.
  * Mineta throws his balls into the water and distracts them while Izu sneaks down the side of the ship and electrifies the water with the taser application he had attached to his bow-staff while shutting off as many villains quirks as he can reach in case they try something
  * Tsuyu grabs Mineta and leaps across the water as Izu makes his way across using the unconscious and stuck villains as stepping stones



Bakugou meanwhile is pissed at getting separated from Izuku and is blasting everyone any anyone in his path.

Midoriya is the one to shut of handfuckers quirk and immediately headbutts him in the face.

  * Pulls Tsuyu and Mineta away from the villain as he shuts off Kirogiri's warp quirk
  * All Might shows up day the students get an unconscious Aizawa to safety



The sludge villain incident didn't happen the same as cannon. Baku and Izu were attacked together but managed to avoid it until All Might showed up.

  * This means Izuku doesn't know about All Mights time limit
  * Bakugou, Todoroki and Kirishima arrive to help All Might, buying time for the UA teachers to arrive
  * Kirogiri warps himself and Shigaraki away once Izuku is far enough away that he can use his quirk again



Everyone trains like mad for the approaching sports festival.

The first two rounds go pretty much the same as in cannon because Izuku wants to keep his quirk a secret for the one-on-one battles.

  * Todoroki corners him after the second round an accuses him of being Aizawa's love child



> Todoroki: Are you Aizawa-sensei's illegitimate love child?
> 
> Izuku, bright red: _*incoherent spluttering*_
> 
> Todoroki: I mean you do look kind of similar, you stay after school most days and your quirks are practically identical.
> 
> Izuku: ,,?,,?,,
> 
> Bakugou, who has been ease-dropping the entire time: _*wheezing from muffled laughter*_

Wins against Shinsou easily and relishes his look of surprise when he responds and nothing happens.

Still manages to help Todoroki use his fire.

  * Does so without breaking his limbs tho. None of that bone hurting juice in this house
  * Talks to him before and after their fight mixed in with shouting between punches in the arena
  * Izuku wins as Todoroki can't use his quirk



He battles Bakugou for first place after beating Iida.

  * They fight quirkless grinning the entire time because no matter what they'll both be standing on that podium
  * It's close



Izuku wins.

They celebrate together with their families, katsudon and the famous Midoriya family tears

Izu gets more internship offers than he's really sure what to do with and Bakugou _isn't helping dammit, stop laughing._

  * He swears he dies right there and then when he see's an offer from _Eraserhead_



> _"He's been mentoring you for months dumbass. I'd be more surprised if he hadn't sent you an offer"_

  * He goes with that one



His days are filled with training that makes his very _bones_ hurt. He loves every second of it.

They're in Hosu when the nomu attack and Izuku remembers that Iida is interning there and that it's where his brother was recently attacked.

  * Eraserhead gives him permission to do what he has to to keep them both safe and splits off after a nomu attacking the trainline
  * Izuku parkours like his life depends on it - _not his life_ he thinks _Iida's,_ that's somehow worse and makes him move quicker
  * He finds Iida and Native cornered by Stain and quietly leaps down an tasers Stain in the neck knocking him out before he can kill either
  * Todoroki shows up responding to Izuku's text as Stain wakes
  * They hold him off until Iida is able to knock him out again. All of them are severely shaken up knowing they'd each be dead several times over if Midoriya had cancelled the killers quirk



Eraserhead shows up with the heroes Endeavour sent after Shouto and tries to stop his heart pounding out of his chest because his students just beat the hero killer. How are they still alive?

The nomu grabs Izuku but Eraser's already there with his scarf ripping him out of the monsters grip.

The three bond in the hospital over loss, trauma and a panic attack that may or may not have been Izuku's.

  * They get the credit for the fight since Aizawa gave Izuku permission before hand. They're able to twist the truth a little to cover the other two thanks to Native, but they're honestly just glad to be alive.



Aizawa doesn't lay off on the extra training even with exams coming up. If anything he push them harder.

  * Izuku aces the written exam



He's paired up with Yaoyorozu against Aizawa-sensei.

  * They pass. He gets in close trying to limit their teachers movement with his capture weapon
  * Yaoyorozu stays out of sight for most of the fight creating long range projectiles to distract their opponent but gets in close at the last moment
  * Momo gets the cuff around his ankle while the two fight. Aizawa didn't expect her to risk getting closer



Bakugou and Todoroki get paired up against All Might.

  * They also pass managing to get through the gate seconds before their time runs out
  * Neither are particularly pleased with the outcome both having injured the other more than their actual opponent



**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading. If you have any AU ideas that you'd like me to write please comment them as I'm always open to ideas.


	4. Support Analyst Izuku AU: Part 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 13.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Suggested by Lunalight in the comments.

It starts with All Might leaving a broken Midoriya Izuku on a roof.

  * Izuku stays on the roof for a long time thinking



Its gotten late when he finally heads home.

He showers, changes and resolves to get a new backpack while his mother frets worriedly.

He sees Bakugou's attack on the news that night and mentally berates the heroes on scene. He can think of at least seven different ways of stopping the villain utilizing the heroes quirks that didn't consist of standing around waiting for All Might to show up.

  * That's when he thinks that just because he cant be a hero doesn't mean he cant still help



He logs into one of the hero forms he frequents and posts for the first time.

  * It's an analysis of the villain attack from earlier that day
  * It's snarkier than he'd intended but he doesn't take any of it back and posts it before he can over think



It gets a surprising number of views.

He posts nearly everyday from then on analyzing every fight he sees whether it be in person or via the online or the news.

  * There are many many things that he does not and will not post
  * because finally he's realized that his analysis' are actually very well done (it's amazing what positive feedback can do) and potentially very dangerous especially in the wrong hands



He painstakingly rewrites his now 15 analysis notebooks in a self made code and burns the original copies.

The first time he gets an analysis request from a pro-hero he fanboys for 20 minutes before panicking for a further 20 because _omg what if it's not even them and I could be handing over information on their quirk to a complete strangerorworsetheycouldbeavillain-_

  * In the end he spends roughly 27 hours straight teaching himself how to hack and code to the point that he can both confirm someones online identity and protect his own
  * He doesn't what to make himself a potential target if heroes are going to start mailing him for his analysis



By the time he goes to take his high school entrance exams he's made quite the name for himself within the hero community.

  * It's not uncommon for him to return home to messages from heroes asking for either advice on their own quirk or an analysis of a villain they're tracking



He applies for UA's general education course because even if he's not training to be a hero it's still the best school in the country.

  * He gets in



He's in class 1-C and meets Shinsou on the first day.

  * They sit together at the back of the class and bond over the shit hand they were dealt
  * They talk a lot. Nether have had many people who would talk to them before, for different reasons, and are eager to make up for lost time
  * They used to get told off by Present Mic, their homeroom teacher, for talking during his class



>   * Instead they switched to speaking in English. It impressed mic so much that he didn't bring it up again so long as they didn't disturb the class
> 


He tells Shinsou about his online analysis' and helps him with his quirk in preparation for the sports festival.

  * Shinsou is _shookith_ cause how can someone be this smart without having some kind of intelligence quirk. **h,,,o,,,w,,?**



mic, the poor man, has heard a lot of the twos conversations and prays that Nedzu never meets this kid

  * He doesn't know that Nedzu found out about Izu's online identity before he came to UA and he'd planned to reach out to him had he not applied to UA
  * Izu nearly had a panic attack when one the first day Nedzu personally escorted him to his office.
  * He gets tutored one-on-one by Nedzu during his study periods and was in shock for a whole day after it was purposed
  * Shinsou knows and swears he has never felt true fear until that day



Izuku has been avoiding All Might like the plague since he found out he was teaching at UA.

  * He doesn't hate him but he's not exactly a fan anymore



>   * His room underwent a drastic change
> 


  * Shinsou notices and drags the story out of him. He is ready to throw down with All Might because _how dare he?_



>   * He thinks Izu would make an amazing hero quirk or no. He tells Izu who cries.
> 


  * Students end up thinking one of the corridors is haunted because of the near feral growls coming from Shinsou followed by Izuku's wailing criesnot minutes later. Its avoided by all from that moment one and the two claim it as theirs.



>   * Any who venture there later in the year are scared off my the two who are doing completely on accident at first but when they hear about the 'haunted' corridor start to do it on purpose
> 


The teachers are startled when the next time the two pass All Might in the corridor Shinsou snarls at him as Izuku sighs fondly and pulls him away trying not to smile.

  * They refuse to answer when asked about it. Shinsou because it's not his place and Izu asked him not to. and Izuku because Hitoshi does not need more reasons to start the anti-All Might club he'd ranted about
  * All Might is scared of one (1) purple boi.



>   * It's the first smart thing he's done in years
>   * He doesn't know why Shinsou is so mad at him because though he's not forgot the quirkless boy from months ago he doesn't remember what he looks like
> 


The teachers eventually find out the Izuku is Nedzus' personal student and fear for their lives and sanity.

  * mic openly and unashamedly weeps



It's also the same time the find out about his online analysis' and Aizawa and others can feel their souls leave their bodies because the 15 year old kid has been helping them catch villains for a year and they thought he was an adult the whole time.

  * Shinsou is cackling. Izuku just sighs
  * MAny of their overheard conversations suddenly make so much more sense to mic and he just bangs his head repeatedly against his desk still crying



Shinsou is moved into the hero course 1-A which had two slots open, one from a random guy who was expelled on the first day and one from Mineta who finally went to far.

Izuku is put on his own personalized timetable which makes him part of 1-C and 1-A.

  * He's only in 1-A classes during training to practice his on the spot analysis



>   * Nedzu managed the impossible and kicked Izuku's muttering habit
> 


Midoriya is the 1-A cryptid.

  * Only Aizawa and Shinsou talk to him cause the others are to busy training to even try



>   * He turns up out of nowhere and disappears in a blink and give off the intense aura that make Bakugou refuse to talk about him so noone knows they knew each other except Shinsou who he needs to stop tell things because he wants to fight anyone who ever upset his scary smart friend
>   * Nedzu is a bad influence (hence the aura and disappearing, the teachers are becoming more concerned by the day and the he and Izu are loving it)
> 


  * Rumor spreads that he's behind the haunting of that one west corridor



>   * It's Hitoshi's fault
>   * He wouldn't deny it if asked since their technically not wrong
> 


  * He ends up testing out of English, hero law and computing and has those periods with Nedzu instead



>   * It's partially because all he does in those classes anyway is homework and partially because mic is near a breakdown and they want to see how much more he can take before he does
> 


Izuku is very chaotic good thanks to a good helping of his own snark and wit and the combined presence of Hitoshi and Nedzu.

  * He's still a sweet boy just with extra spice added




	5. SAO Crossover AU: Part 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 6.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Whelp this came out way longer than I intended so I'm gonna split this into multiple parts. Hope you all enjoy.
> 
> Part 1 of 4.

Klein - Iida Tensei (29-31 during SAO)

Kirito - Midoriya Izuku (14-16 during SAO)

Lisbeth - Hatsume Mei (14-16 during SAO)

Silica - Uraraka Ochako (14-16 during SAO)

Asuna - Todoroki Shouto (14-16 during SAO)

Agil - Andrew Gilbert Mills ( _same as in original anime_ (27-29 during SAO)

Leader of Laughing Coffin - Shigaraki Tomura (19-21 during SAO)

**_(Some SAO names will be different. Todoroki just goes by Shouto.)_ **

* * *

Only Izuku, Tenya, Ochako, Shouto and Bakugou from class 1-A know any of them were involved in the SAO incident.

  * Tenya because they are friends with his brother, that was how he met them



>   * Izuku was thoroughly embarrassed when the younger Iida bowed to him when Tenyei introduced them
> 


  * Bakugou because he's know Izuku forever so he was around for the two year coma
  * He visited at least once every week though would never admit it



Baku and Izu still don't get on the best but they are more civil and can converse without explosions.

  * Bakugou is actually protective of Izu after SAO and his rehabilitation
  * He never wants to see his friend so weak again



UA is a University in this.

  * The kids have to be 18 to apply
  * This gives them two years for rehab and training



Izuku still meets All Might though its a few months after he 'woke up'.

  * The sludge villain attack goes roughly the same though Izu is quick enough to dodge the villain long enough for All Might to show up and instead of throwing his bag in the villains eye to get the villain off Bakugou he pick up a piece of scrap metal and jams that in its eye instead
  * All Might offers him his quirk and Izuku insists on coming up with a cover story because he knows his friends and they will **q u e s t i o n**



Tensei, Tenya, Ochako and Shouto have been frantically calling and texting after seeing him on the news while Izu was talking to All Might but his phone got messed up in the attack so he gets ambushed by the four when he arrives home.

His relationship with his mother is rather strained after SAO

  * She doesn't know how to talk to him. He's changed a lot and he knows it
  * And he doesn't know how to let someone take care of him. It pisses him off when she tries to treat him like china like she did before
  * They come to a silent arrangement. She continues working her longer shifts and he looks after himself. It's not like the extra money does any harm after all his hospital bills



He cleans the beach on All Mights orders.

  * He's been out of rehab for a couple of months and had already started training so his fitness isn't terrible
  * It still takes him months to finish the beach



Since he has more time before the UA entrance exam after he gets One for All he has time to train with his new quirk.

  * He becomes well acquainted with Recovery Girl before he even starts at UA.
  * All Might eventually caves and calls in Gran Torino



>   * It doesn't take long for him to figure out full cowl after getting smacked around a tone
> 


He has a tendency to think about things in video game logic out of habit.

  * He doesn't mind, it actually helps him stay calm and focus
  * It scares his mum though but he doesn't see her enough to care about stopping
  * The others understand though and he's seen Shouto muttering about leveling up under his breath before so he knows he's not the only one



He's known who Klein was IRL since the start of SAO. Being the hero nerd he is he recognized him as soon as Kayaba striped away their avatars but tough he didn't comment at the time seeing as the had bigger issues on hand.

  * It's not difficult to hunt him down once they escape. It's also how he meets Tenya



He and Silica are kept in the same hospital and request to be put in the same room withing minutes of finding each other.

He spots Shouto on the news a week after he's released from confinement - I mean the hospital. He's standing beside Endeavour and doesn't look happy about it.

  * Izuku basically stakes out their house until Shouto comes out
  * There are lots of hugs and wet kisses



Shou, Ocha, Izu and the Iida brothers all train together. Often at the beach after Izuku cleans it.

Most of the time All Mights there posing as Izuku's trainer.

  * He and Tenya both teach the others various fighting techniques and the two Iida's also he Izuku with his speed



It doesn't take long for the group to find out about All Might.

  * Izuku is _relieved_ because he can finally stop lying to them about OfA



>   * All Might feels bad when he realizes how much its been stressing Izuku out
> 


The group of four get into UA easily.

  * Izuku can use around 15% of OfA and his black whips came in just the month before



>   * It simultaneously freaked everyone out and reminded Izuku that he needed to register his quirk
>   * He calls it Call Back, as in calling back to the quirks of past heroes
> 


  * Shouto an use his fire as Izu and the others were very determined and brought it out with love and support not beatings and pain _**E n d e a v o u r**_



Out of the teachers only Nedzu knows as he's the principle.

  * Though Aizawa does suspect there's something up with them as the year progresses
  * Mostly Izuku after the USJ



They run into Lisbeth on the second day at lunch. Or rather she runs at and clings to Izuku.

  * They find out her real name is Mei and that she's in the support course
  * She knew Kirito was there but not the others as soon as she saw his costume design



>   * Its a replica of his SAO outfit but with more resistance and support gear
>   * He had the swords made by David Shield and sent to UA (All Might called in a favor)
> 


  * He and the others had been training using their weapons from SAO and they had progressed surprisingly fast thanks to muscle memory



>   * Shou and Ocha are keeping their weapons as back up just in case and don't and it to their costume submissions just yet
>   * Izu and Tensei do though. Tensei doesn't want his two years away to be a total loss and Izuku just wants to be as prepared as he can 
> 


  * I-A are shocked when small boy Izuku walks out all in back with white lining and a trench coat with two freaking sword strapped to his back. The other three aren't surprised as they'd seen his costume design but even Bakugou is stunned
  * All Might beams like a proud papa



The five are extremely close and confuse everyone with their nicknames for each other.

  * It's habit for them to call each other by their SAO names and they don't see the point in stopping since by this point their more used to them than their actual names
  * No one has ever heard them call each other by their real names other than Iida



USJ goes the same up until Shigaraki grabs Tsuyu.

  * Izuku has already recognized this fuckers voice and from what he can see of his face knows the other has too
  * Before Aizawa can erase the villains quirk Izuku has pushed Tsuyu away, unsheathed his sword and rammed it straight through the fuckers arm



The nomu is then directed at him and he manages to dodge and orders Tsuyu and Mineta to get Aizawa to safety.

  * Kirito has taken over, he is used to fighting for his life and there is no way in hell he's letting another of his party members die on his watch



Aizawa is awake but both his arms are broken so he can do nothing but stare in agony as his student fights that monster.

  * His student who is unnervingly calm in the face of death. and that scares him as much as the nomu does
  * The others get away and Izuku keeps hacking off the nomus' limbs until All Might arrives



Shigaraki stares Kirito in the eye as he retreats back through the warp gate.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please feel free to comment if there's a particular AU you'd like to read next.


	6. The Yamazawa Neighbours AU

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 33.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry his chapters so short. Hope you enjoy it anyway.

The Midoriya's move into the same apartment building as the two pro-heroes.

  * He lives on the same floor as married couple Aizawa and Yamada
  * They meet them while moving their stuff in



>   * Izuku recognizes them instantly and almost drops a box on his foot
>   * He doesn't say anything but Present Mic - _Yamada_ \- winks at him and he nearly loses him shit
>   * Aizawa is grudgingly impressed at his observation skills
> 


Izuku is more withdrawn as the bullying escalated quicker and further than in cannon.

  * He's twelve when they move



He has a starburst shaped scar over his right eye from one of Bakugou's explosions.

  * The incident is the main reason for the move
  * Bakugou never had to face any repercussions and Inko is livid, enough so that she dropped contact with Mitsuki



The Yamazawa's love their adorable, emotionally wrecked neighbour.

They don't know that Izuku wants to be a hero because he stopped telling people for fear of a repeat of _the incident._

  * They find out when they go to check on him after hearing pained noise coming from their apartment
  * Inko lets them in and they bare witness to Izuku beating the ever loving crap out of a training dummy in a cleared area of the living room



Aizawa ends up training him.

  * Izuku, stuttering, admits he's quirkless when he offers
  * Aizawa tells him that it doesn't matter and Izu cries
  * Hizashi and Shouta are heart broken because what has this boy been through that a small act of kindness gets this reaction



The Yamazawa's have three cats all of which have adopted Izuku as much as their owners have.

The two small families swap spare keys.

  * Inko feels better knowing theres someone around too look out for Izuku as she's had to take longer shifts to pay for the more expensive apartment
  * and Izuku loves the hero couples cats and comes round to cuddle them often enough that he doesn't even need to knock anymore



Izuku walks in one day to see three distressed cats and Hizashi in the living room with first aid equipment scattered around him looking sheepish but in pain.

  * Aizawa was at work and Hizashi hadn't wanted to bother anyone when he wasn't even that hurt but he couldn't reach the damn cuts on his back
  * Izuku sits down and orders him to turn around. Zashi tries to protest but Izu just gives him a deadpan look that reminds him so much of his husband that he is spinning around before he fully processes doing so
  * He's patched up with a speed and efficiency that worries him and brings it up with Shouta later knowing he would get an earful off the other man but to worried about his fluffy neighbour to care



Yamada ends up pulling him aside and tells him about the bullying he dealt with growing up with such a volatile quirk. Tells him about making his parents completely deaf and messing up his own hearing as a child and being labelled a villain for something he couldn't control.

  * It allows him to open up to them somewhat
  * They still don't know the story behind his eye but it's not difficult to guess after hearing so much about the _kacchan_ and how he like to use his quirk on the small boy 



>   * Shouta and Hizashi would happily murder this kid if he ever came never Izuku again
> 


  * Izuku tells them how he was lucky to still be able to see out his right eye even if he does have to wear glasses now when reading and Hizashi looks ready to cry



>   * Izuku notices and promptly dumps a cat in the mans lap
>   * because it is fact that cats make everything better
> 



	7. Izuku has and erasure quirk AU: Part 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 9.

The first thing Izuku does when he feels a hand tighten around the back of his neck at the mall is shut off the persons quirk.

  * This is quickly followed by the second which break the fucker nose and bolt
  * He hides close enough that his attackers quirk is useless and texts Aizawa sensei
  * He finds out later that it was Shigaraki, the villain from the attack on the USJ



>   * It makes it the second time he's broken that particular villains nose
> 


Training camp is a mess that everyone just wants to forget.

Izuku has to fight Muscular but even without his quirk the man is faster and stronger than him.

But Izuku is smarter.

  * He leaps through the trees using the parkour skills he picked up before UA thinking they could be useful. He wasn't wrong he supposes
  * He throws himself at the villain when their forced to stop running
  * He uses his speed and flexibility to slip through Musculars defenses and desperately attempts to keep him away from Kouta who's hiding in a nearby bush to scared to do anything but whimper
  * There's a vicious sort of satisfaction that comes with gouging out the villains remaining eye and he wastes no time grabbing Kouta and running



They run into Aizawa who he leaves Kouta with and sets out to pass on the message to Mandalay.

Having successfully delivered the message about the villains plans and Aizawa giving them permission to defend themselves he sets out to find Katsuki.

  * He doesn't get far before he's grabbed by Compress



The villains manage to grab both him and Bakugou.

  * Both are livid when they see the other was also taken and are hella ready to fight their way out but their both restrained before they can so much as twitch
  * Izuku is still able to use his quirk but doesn't when they threaten to hurt Katsuki



>   * Izu internally berates himself the entire time they are captured -intersperse with intense swearing- for getting captured, for not noticing Compress' approach with his quirk which in his panic he had forgotten to take advantage of
>   * He trains himself to exhaustion until he can detect people in his range instinctively both in battle and out
> 


  * The heroes show up after three days
  * The two nearly cry in relief



>   * They'd managed to stay sane by talking nonsense to each other in sign and trying not to dwell on their predicament
> 


  * The villains try their 'join the dark side we have cookies' speech and they laugh in their faces grinning when they see their teachers vehement defense of them when Bakugous' temper and Izukus' brutal handling of Muscular is used to try and slander their names



>   * They both get beaten for their defiance but they grin through the pain and tears in their eyes
> 


Momo, Iida, Uraraka, Todoroki and Kirishima 'sneak' in to save them just behind the heroes.

  * Katsuki carries Izuku in a piggy-back and lanches them away from the villains and over to the group as Izuku strains his quirk for all its worth in an attempt to switch of every villain in the vicinitys' quirks
  * It works up to a point and the heroes have an easier time of it than they otherwise would have but Izuku collapses from the strain after All Mights final battle



The two are both grateful to the others for coming but express it in different ways. Izuku sobs and thanks them but asks that they never be so reckless again, while Katsuki yells at them for putting themselves in danger and tries to hold back his own tears.

The dorms are put up and it takes a great deal of convincing to get Mrs Midoriya to let him go.

  * Mitsuki is a lot of help and the two families meeting with Aizawa actually happens together



Izuku and Katsukis' rooms are right next to each other.

There also _coincidentally_ the closest rooms to Aizawas'.

  * This is in no way so that he can keep a closer eye on his problem children who were literally just kidnapped and certainly traumatized to some extent



Everyone notices that the two usually end up sleeping together in one of their rooms but no-one says anything, not willing to take away what comfort they were able to find by making them feel awkward.

  * Even Aizawa turns a blind eye though he does talk to the two about therapy being available though in their own time
  * Katsuki is surprisingly the first to seek help though its not until after their Provisional Licence exams
  * Izuku only goes to convince Eri to let them help her. He ends up finding it more helpful than he thought he would



Bakugou is deaf in this AU -because loud explosion at an age that doesn't fully understand consequences is not a good combination- hence his and Izukus' ability to use sign language.

>   * They both think Izuku is a little hard of hearing as well likely due to them growing up together
> 


  * The teachers know but class 1-A doesn't until there's a fire drill and they're panicking because _where's Bakugou?_



>   * Turns out he had taken his hearing-aids out to shower and hadn't put them back in yet
>   * UA put in lights in the dorms and around the school after that
>   * Izuku took a week to stop randomly bursting into giggles over the event despite Katsuki chasing him around the school whenever he did so
> 


Izuku successfully memorizes all of class 1-A, 1-B and the teachers quirk signatures and almost doubles the range of his quirk in the two months after the kidnapping and subsequent rescue.

  * This equally impresses and worries the rest of 1-A
  * He is forced to rest on Recovery Girls orders after he passes out during training



>   * He can now cover the entire first year block and most of the second years block with his quirk and practices turning his friends quirks off from different distances, with their permission of course
> 


The class is set to coming up with special moves in preparation for the Provisional Licence Exam.

  * Izukus' quirk isn't suited to fancy moves so he trains with Aizawa who has begun to teach him and Shinsou, who he also started training sometime after the sports festival, how to use his capture scarf



>   * Neither were all that good yet but Aizawa assured them that it took time so they weren't to disheartened
>   * The two also became quite good friends bonding over being beat up by their teacher and a shared love of cats
> 


Their hard work all comes to a head when most of the class successfully gain their licences.

  * Most of 1-A stick together for the tag section though Todoroki splits off, as does Izuku with Bakugou



>   * Izuku briefly considers staying with the rest of the class but they can take care of themselves he knows
> 


  * He and Katsuki make a rather formidable team and pass the first section in near record time



The civilian rescue section is trickier for Bakugou who has never been the soft and caring type.

  * For the most part Izuku deals with the 'civilians' reassuring them while Katsuki dealt with the heavy lifting, not that Izuku iss exactly a slouch in the muscle department
  * Bakugou goes in for Gang Orca yelling at Todoroki to get his shit together
  * Izuku switches of the half-and-half boys quirk along with the wind quirk kid from another school and tells them to focus and help or go help the civilians and gives them back their quirks
  * He focuses on the 'villains' following Gang Orcas' commands dealing with them without to much trouble without their quirks



They both pass though Katsukis' score is lower than Izukus' due to his lack of tacked with the 'civilians', though he did get points for recognizing his own weakness'.

  * Only Todoroki and Mineta fail



Izuku still interns with Sir Nighteye but gets the interview from a recommendation from third year Toogata Mirio instead of All Might.

  * Nighteye sees how utterly taken his intern is with the little first year and agrees to meet with him
  * Izuku is understandably shocked when he's told Nighteye wants to meet him
  * He makes a rather good impression when he mentions that he's planing to go underground not just because it would increase his quirks efficiency but because he doesn't much care for the media or the hero rating system which he has found to be riddled with flaws



When the two interns come across Eri during their patrol Izuku doesn't hesitate to check his radar for any particularly dangerous quirks, scooping to lift and hold the shaking girl to his chest and immediately start in the opposite direction. Mirio stays at his side texting Nighteye trusting Izukus' quirk radar to keep them away from the threat.

  * Izuku throws up when told full extent of what happened to Eri, Mirio goes pale as tears leak down his cheeks
  * Eri only really trusts Izuku and Mirio though she eventually warms up to Nighteye and Aizawa
  * Izuku offers to look after her but is quickly vetoed and Aizawa steps up



The raid still happens. They've got enough evidence to bring the eight precepts of death down and plan to do so.

  * Mirio is not shot and doesn't lose his quirk because there was no need for him to rush ahead of the group nor anyone to shield. His quirk had also undergone a recent **mutation** which made him stronger and faster than he'd been previously so combined with his permeation he was in little danger of actually being hit
  * Izuku shuts of Chisakis' quirk before he can do more than cause some property damage
  * Nighteye lives though is injured before Izuku and Mirio arrive



>   * The raid is an overall success though that doesn't stop Izuku from being plagued by nightmares of what could have gone wrong
>   * That and the far to intrigued look on Chisakis' face when Izuku had used his quirk on him. The manic glee in his eyes haunts Izuku well into adulthood and he prays the man never gets out of prison
> 


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoyed this. Please feel free to comment any ideas you would like me to write or one from the list in the first chapter that you would like to read next. Thank you for reading.


	8. Izuku's 'Someone Needs A Hug' sense AU

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is just a really stupid idea that I randomly thought up and couldn't stop giggling at so here yous go.
> 
> 36.

**H e a l w a y s f u c k i n g k n o w s .**

Everything is the same but Izuku just _knows_ whenever someone needs a hug.

His first victim at UA is Mic a few days after the USJ incident.

  * The voice hero had been distracted and clearly worried about his husband, despite the man being up and teaching already
  * He looks especially upset one day during class so Izuku stays back
  * Before the man can question him he sits him on a desk and hugs him
  * Mics' stunned for a good minute before the dam breaks and he's sobbing all over his student



>   * Izuku never brings it up or treats him any different after his breakdown and Mic finds himself with a new favourite student
> 


He gets Kirishima next.

  * The boy is clearly self conscious about his quirk and says something self-depreciating in front of Izuku
  * He's wrapped in the smaller boys arms less than a second later who rattles of facts and ideas about utilizing his quirk and making the red head blush at the praise
  * He uses one of the others ideas during a training exercise the next day and is promptly tackled into another hug



>   * Bakugou sees this and groans because _fucking Dekus' done it again_
> 


  * The two boys both frequently indulge in cuddles out of class and once the dorms are set up



The sports festival brings with it many a distraught teens.

  * Shinsou is first, he wants to hug Todoroki after what he just heard but knows he'll have to wait until after their match if he wants to have any effect



>   * He pulls the purple boy away from the crowds and sits him down telling him a half truth about his quirks late manifestation
>   * He hugs the boy the instant he starts apologizing telling him its alright until the tension in his shoulders seeps away and he can feel the others arms wrap uncertainly around his torso
> 


  * Uraraka is next after her devastating fight against Bakugou



>   * He doesn't have to do much other than hold her as she cries
>   * He tells her how amazing she was once she's no longer choking on her sobs
> 


  * He finally snags Todoroki after their match and subsequent patching up from Recovery Girl



>   * The brutal fight, Endeavors' unwelcome input and Izukus' steady arms around the half-and-half boy are enough for him to break down into silent shaking sobs
>   * They stay curled up together until Todoroki is needed for his next match
>   * They cuddle through each pause between his matches
> 


Izuku knows Bakugou wont welcome his hugs but that doesn't quell the urge to do so anyway.

Iida is the next to have hugs thrust upon him.

  * The're in the hospital after taking down Stain and the adults have just told them that Endeavour will be given credit for their work
  * They don't particularly mind just glad that they're still alive
  * Izuku climbs into Iidas' bed and pulls Todoroki over as well
  * All three cry themselves to sleep piled together on Iidas' bed



The next strangely is Snipe.

  * Izuku never finds out what was bothering the man that day but when he feels is 'hug sense' go off he follows it and finds Snipe in a corridor half way across the school
  * He snags the unsuspecting man around the wrist and pulls him into an empty classroom
  * They sit on the floor, the hero rather stiffly so, until the older man slumps against the desk behind him
  * Izuku embraces him in a side hug and rambles about nonsense until the other feels better



>   * It's not until they split off in the corridor that the hero wonders how the boy knew he was upset seeing as he'd had his mask on the entire time
> 


Aizawa was eventually added to his hug count after the training camp and Bakugous' rescue.

  * Izuku had been holding himself back from jumping their poor teacher since he ran into him in the forest during the villain attack
  * He'd had to force himself not to turn around and smother him and Kouta in hugs and assurances but he had a job to do and then Aizawa had the media to deal with along with worrying about his missing student
  * So the first evening after the dorms are put up and moved into Izuku is knocking on Aizawa and Mics' apartment door
  * Mic answers and seems to understand because he sends him a grateful smile and lets him in
  * Aizawa is all but dragged to the couch and Izuku clings to his with all he's worth until his teacher eventually stops struggling and threatening to expel him
  * He stays there longer than he had with any of the others and doesn't mention the silently forming wet patch on his shoulder as Aizawa tightens his hold on him



>   * Mic is content to watch Izuku in action and is slightly awed by it
> 


  * He eventually heads back to his own dorm though not before Mic snaps several pictures of the two cuddling



>   * Said pictures may or may not have made it onto the teachers group chat
>   * Aizawa may or may not have murdered Mic when he saw them
> 


He's trying to find someone from support when he bumps into Power Loader sobbing as he mutters something about insane students blowing up the support labs.

  * He approaches the man and pulls him into a hug slightly surprised when he quickly complies wrapping his own arms around Izuku



>   * All of the staff have heard about Izuku's magic hugs from Mic by now and confirmed by Snipe and an embarrassed Aizawa
>   * The kid had managed to hug _Aizawa_ and gotten away _unscathed_
>   * So Power Loader felt he would be an idiot to try and fight what had to be a recessive quirk
> 


Izuku's mother, All Might and Eri take the brunt of the boys hugging.

  * He's always been tactile in his ability to hug people and had often use that to hug Bakugou when they were younger
  * His mother was also a very touchy person when it came to affection so the two would often put on movies just for an excuse to cuddle for hours under blankets
  * All Might finds out just how tactile Izuku can be when he shows up to the beach for Izukus training feeling particularly low and instantly has a concerned green haired boy sitting him down in a cleared area and hugging him until he's smiling a true smile once more
  * When he bumps into Eri on patrol his heart calls out to hug her and never let go and a part of him breaks between the time of him meeting her and her eventual rescue



>   * Eri clings to Izuku after her rescue him being one of the few people she trusts and he can often be found carrying her around
>   * He'd constantly hug her but he has classes and training still
> 


  * She confides in Aizawa one day that Dekus' hugs are magical. Aizawa agrees with her 




	9. Healer Izuku AU

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 11.

Izuku has a powerful healing quirk.

  * Most healing quirks take the user or the recipients energy
  * Izuku's is different as it does not have this limitation
  * Its only drawbacks is that it is touch based and he needs to both know where the person is injured and has to have any understanding of that area of the anatomy



He doesn't make it into UA the same way as everyone else.

  * Since healing quirks are so rare whenever someone with one applies to UA Nedzu alerts Recovery Girl and they set up an interview with the applicant.
  * The versatility of Izukus quirk gets him admitted without the physical part of the entrance exam and put into class 1-A on the condition that he also has lessons with Recovery Girl



>   * He is very enthusiastic about this
> 


Due to his unique circumstances their are 21 students in class 1-A.

  * Shinsou Hitoshi is the addition



Aizawa doesn't much like Izuku at first only seeing a kid riding on the tailcoats of his quirk and someone he can't even expel for fear of invoking Recovery Girls wrath.

  * He eases up on him a little when he does actually put effort into the Quirk Assessment despite not being able to use his own quirk for it



Then the USJ happens and Aizawa reevaluates everything he ever thought about Izuku.

At the USJ Izuku, Tsuyu, Mineta and Shinsou are sent to the flood zone.

  * Izuku comes up with the plan
  * Shinsou provokes the villains into answering him while Mineta throws his balls in the water
  * Tsuyu carries Mineta over the water
  * and Shinsou orders some of the villains to carry himself and Izuku to shore



Izuku is able to heal Aizawa once All Might arrives.

  * He heals both broken arms and the mans head and eyes preventing any damage to his teachers quirk
  * His elbow where it was disintegrated scars
  * The half moon scar under his eye also stays though its hardly noticeable
  * He isn't wrapped like a mummy when he goes back to teaching which according to Recovery Girl he would have if not for Izuku



>   * Recovery Girl is faintly astounded by the capabilities of Izukus' quirk after seeing how much he helped Aizawa
>   * She practically doubles the boys already heavy workload which he takes to with fierce determination
> 


The sports festival comes and goes without much note for Izuku. He's not all that bothered about the event but he makes as far as the second round.

  * Bakugou wins
  * Todoroki gets second 
  * and Iida and Tokoyami get third, though Iida is nowhere to be seen



Due to his budding friendship with Shinsou and Todoroki Izuku has already gathered that Todoroki has some serious issue about using his fire and has been slowly attempting to help him.

  * It's his opinion that healing the mind matters just as much as healing the body



Izuku interns with Recovery Girl at UA but he's all to aware that Iida has taken an internship in the same area in which his brother was attacked the week prior.

  * He's beyond relieved when Shouto says his father is patrolling in Hosu and asks his friend to keep an I on their classmate
  * By Wednesday that bad feeling he'd had all week has grown almost painfully



>   * When he sees the Nomu of on the news in Hosu he sprints to the staff room and practically yells the situation in Aizawa's face which instantly pales and he bolts of out the room
>   * Izuku sags in relief when he hears the two are alive and safe
> 


The exams are a special kind of hell for Izuku because not only does he have the written and practical exams but also a purely medical based exam designed and approved by Nedzu and Recovery Girl.

  * It's difficult but he makes it though them and gets a pretty good mark if he does say so



At the training camp Izuku is paired with Hitoshi for the test of courage.

  * When they realise that the camp is under attack they both go to find Kouta
  * Muscular is surprisingly chatting and is quickly under Hitoshis' control
  * They run into Aizawa on they way back to the group
  * They split. Izuku taking Kouta back to the others and Hitoshi running off to relay Aizawas' message to Mandalay



Bakugou and Shinsou are captured by the League of Villains.

  * Izuku and Shouto are ready to rain down fury upon the villains



They join the rest of the rescue crew to break the two boys out.

  * Iida and kirishima launch themselves over the heads of the villains with help from Shoutos' ice and manage to escape with Bakugou
  * Hitoshi is smart enough to use their distracting to sneak off an Izuku and Shouto are quickly get to him and promptly run for their lives



>   * Thankfully very few noticed their get away due to the fighting going on and the got away with little to know trouble
> 


Izuku, to the surprise of everyone, is able to heal All Might to some extent he can't regrow organs - _yet-_ but he can heal is injuries from Kamino ward and ease some of the mans constant pains that he had actually noticed until they were gone.

  * Nedzu and Recovery Girl discretely add more in-depth knowledge of certain organs to his lesson plan



The dorms are set up and Izuku immediately becomes the dorm medic.

  * He mostly saves using his quirk for more serious injures but is perfectly capable of patching someone up without it
  * He has an early alarm set for when Aizawa sensei gets back from his patrol



>   * The older man tries to fight him about it at first but Recovery Girl had taught him her 100% effective angry healer look and he wilts under the impressive imitation
> 



	10. Izuku is a ward of UA AU

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 7.

Izuku knows a lot of things.

He knows that his mothers over protectiveness started before he was deemed quirkless and that the diagnosis only worsened it.

He knows what and unhealthy relationship looks like after years of trying and failing to fix his and Kacchans'.

And he knows with certainty that his mothers behaviour is damaging to him.

He knows these things like he knows the grass is green.

That's why he finds himself, mere seconds after opening his letter and being told he was accepted to his dream school, emailing his pre-written application to become a ward of UA.

He gets a response within the hour assuring him that UA takes their students safety very seriously and arranging a meeting for the very next day.

The meeting with Principle Nedzu goes well.

  * He's understanding of his situation knowing when to push and when to leave it be
  * Izuku holds nothing back. He can't afford to if he wants help
  * Nedzu confirms what Izuku has known for years and other ignored for longer, his mother was sick



By the end of the week his mum has been taken to a mental hospital and Izuku is standing shakily outside of UA's faculty housing.

  * This is where the UA teachers lived during the school year and where he would be living with them for the foreseeable future
  * There was still a month until school started but the teachers were already moved in and Nedzu had suggested he do the same so he had time to get used to his new living arrangement



Present Mic is the one to find him still standing awkwardly outside.

  * The voice hero helps him carry his things upstairs. His constant chatter relaxes him until he introduces him to the others living there



He can physically feel his inner fanboy fighting with his distrust of teachers as he's introduced to Vlad King, Midnight, Snipe, Ectoplasm and Eraserhead.

  * He's about ready to pass out when he's told to all them by their family names when not in class, which is fair really
  * He asks that they call him Izuku in return, he's not a fan of his family name anymore



The room is stiff and unsure and it obvious that they are as unsure in this situation as he is which admittedly is somewhat comforting.

The tension relaxes to a point over the next month though it still feels strange talking with any of them for to long. He'd finally met every resident.

  * It turns out that All Might would be teaching this year and Izuku was both relieved and disappointed that the man was not living in the building with them



>   * It's All Might so he was given special treatment so he didn't have to live on the grounds
> 


He'd also discovered many things that he'd never had known or even considered about his fellow residents.

  * Aizawa and Yamada being married had momentarily stunned him but they were frankly the cutest couple he'd ever seen



>   * Aizawa, it turned out, has a habit of hiding his face in his capture weapon when embarrassed. Which around Yamada was often and hilarious
> 


  * Kayama was far gentler than her Midnight persona lets show
  * Ryo shed his fur _ev er yw he re_



But Izuku still couldn't fully relax around them as much as he tried to.

  * He could tell Yamada was disappointed whenever he ate in his room or duck or flinch away from he mans touch
  * He's trying though, he's trying



He finally relaxes around his teachers after the USJ. After he watched Aizawa risk his life for him and his classmates.Watched him desperately fix his eyes onto the villain reaching out to grab Tsuyu. Watched his teachers head smashed against the ground and not even know if the man was still alive.

He settled himself on the communal couch as soon as he was given the good to go from Recovery Girl. He waited.

  * Ken and Ryo try to get him to go to bed but Izuku refuses to budge until he knows if Aizawa if okay.



> _He has to be_ he thinks _please please please plea-_

The teachers eventually give up trying to wrangle him to bed and settle on the surrounding couches and armchairs.

Yamada finally drags his bedraggled self through the door at around 5 the next morning. He looks completely wrecked, his hair is drooping and glasses skewed.

  * Izuku bolts upright when he sees him



> _"He's gonna be alright."_

  * Relief washes through him and before he can think he's tackled the blonde in a fierce hug shocking the room seeing as he's not the most touchy person
  * It takes less than a second for the older man to return the gesture



Izuku knows Aizawa is back when he hears him and Yamada arguing about the formers return to school.

  * Aizawa is insisting on going back at the same time as everyone else which Izuku personally thinks is stupid but he _is not_ getting involved in a lovers quarrel 
  * He finds Yamada later and promises him that he'll keep an eye on Aizawa when in the mans class



>   * Yamada promptly hugs him appearing near tears
> 


  * Izuku is sure the man has taken his initiation of physical contact the other day as an invitation to cling to him whenever he can. He can find it in him to mind



Izuku is simultaneously tiered of being yelled at over his recklessness with his own body during the sports festival and warmed by the fact that people actually seem to care about what happens to him.

  * Yamada is in the middle of fretting over him worriedly and scolding him when he feels tears leak down his face
  * The man quickly tries to back track but Izuku laughs him off wetly telling him he crying cause he happy



> Yamada, confused and concerned: wait you're happy I'm telling you off?

> Izuku, still crying: yeah, no-ones ever cared about my well-being enough to bother

> _*Later in his and Aizawa's room*_

> Yamada, sobbing: c a n w e k e e p h i m ?

> Aizawa: _sigh_

Izuku promptly panics when Sekijirou lets slip about picking hero names over dinner the day before Aizawa is set to bring it up to the class.

  * His fork freezes half way to his mouth and he sprints up the stairs the second he regains cognitive function
  * Yamada is sniggering into his hand, Kayama is full on cackling in glee and even Aizawa can't help his own fond smile



He's scolded again after the Stain incident but he's honestly so exhausted he doesn't even remember making it to bed.

  * He actually fell asleep in the middle of Kayamas' turn to tell him off
  * Aizawa carried him up to bed and refuses to admit to anyone that he'd gone soft on the boy no matter how obvious everyone seemed to find it



Izuku has One for All in this AU however he's not nearly as much of a crier and hasn't told All Might about his living arrangement.

  * All Might doesn't actually find out Izuku is a ward of UA until the dorms are being set up



>   * He's upset that his successor hadn't trusted him enough to tell him
>   * Izuku actually had felt to embarrassed to bring it and had simply ended up putting it off
> 


  * Nedzu gives Izuku the choice of moving into the dorms with the others or staying where he is
  * He chooses to stay which the teachers even though that means that his status as a ward of UA is revealed



>   * He's not long gotten used to the place and the people, he doesn't really want to start again
>   * Todoroki knows he lives on campus as he'd told the other after the sports festival
> 


  * He's allowed to change his mind if he so wishes



Yamada tries to cook that night and proceeds to set off the fire alarm and burn another pan to ruins. He smiles as Yamada complains loudly from the floor about being banned from the kitchen as Snipe and Ectoplasm argue over whether to order pizza or Chinese.

He doubts he'll change his mind.


	11. Izuku can braid hair AU

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 82.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oops. So this idea came to me recently and I couldn't help writing it.
> 
> SAO Crossover Part 2 is up next. Hope you all enjoy.

Izuku is a fidgeter. He needs to be doing something _anything_ with his hands at all times. This fact is the entire reason he learned to braid in the first place.

His mother is the one who taught him to braid. Mostly so that he had something to do with his hands that didn't reduce them to scraped and tender messes.

  * He is clumsy and tugs to hard in places but his mother is patient and smiles when he is done thanking him for such a lovely braid
  * He beams at her and keeps practicing



By the time high school comes around Izuku is an expert hair braider but only he and his mother know.

  * It's not as though he's had friends to show off to



Class 1-A only find out during a movie night in the dorms where Izuku is distracted and calm an starts braiding Urarakas' hair on automatic.

  * If there's someone sitting in front of him it's instinct for him to just start braiding their hair
  * Todoroki often does this on purpose because he's touch starved and has no idea how to ask for physical affection



The class are really nice about it.

  * Bakugou scoffs dismissively and Mineta is his usual creep self



The girls end up inviting him to their girls nights and he braids their hair while they gossip.

  * He also joins in on the gossiping most of the time not that he'd ever tell anyone



Kirishima starts keeping his hair down around the dorms and asks him to give him his manliest braid.

Todoroki always has a small braid on the right side of his hair tied off with his own snowflake bobble. He smiles whenever he catches sight of it in the mirror.

After a few weeks of his friends stopping him in the hall for a braid he starts carrying hair-ties on his wrists.

His favorite persons hair to braid is Present Mic's.

The first time it happens is when Mic is having a bad day

  * He'd come into work with his hair loose from its usual gelled up style and the staff are all giving him concerned glances when he's not looking
  * Mic is in the staff room getting gradually more annoyed at the hair falling in his face as he's trying to grade when Izuku walks in to hand an assignment to Aizawa
  * By the time that either have realized whats happening Izuku has gone behind the blonde and pinned his hair up in a braided bun



>   * He scurries away before anyone can say anything and has a mini-meltdown two corridors over
>   * He doesn't see the smile that slowly breaks over Mics previously irritated face
> 


Mic walks around with the braid for the rest of the day looking significantly happier than before.

  * He wears it on patrol and tears up a little when he has to take it out for bed
  * He's comforted by Aizawa telling him that Izuku would probably be happy to braid his hair for him again



He is.

Even Aizawa relents to the treatment.

  * He falls asleep under gentle hands threading through his hair



It becomes a thing.

  * Whenever 1-A or Mic think Aizawa needs to get some sleep they send in Izuku to braid the mans hair until he falls asleep



>   * It works without fail
> 


After Eri is rescued Izuku is one of the few people she trusts and one of the even smaller number that she is not afraid to let touch her. That limited number only consists of himself and Aizawa.

  * But she's obviously touch starved. So he does what he does with Todoroki
  * He starts to braid her hair
  * Most of the time she pulls an Aizawa and falls asleep



>   * Its the only way any of them have found to calm her when she 's panicked or scared or had a nightmare
>   * But she lives with Aizawa so he can't be there for every nightmare as much as he wants to be
> 


  * But Aizawa can



>   * And that's how Izuku comes to teach his teacher, Pro hero Eraserhead, Aizawa how to braid a little girls hair as Eri slowly drifts off curled up between the two
>   * It's also how Mic got his newest screen saver
> 



	12. SAO Crossover AU: Part 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 6.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Part 2 of 4.

Izuku avoids Aizawa as much as possible following the USJ incident both to avoid questioning and out of a misplaced sense of guilt.

  * Aizawa for his part can't figure out where the hell his problem child keeps disappearing off to



He's successful in his avoidance until the aftermath of the Stain incident.

Izuku all but breezes through the sport festival thanks to his SAO training and his good grasp on his quirk. It would have been awful to go through the festival if his quirk had still been breaking his bones. That would have hurt.

  * He wins first place, Bakugou gets second and Shouto and Tenya are in third



Bakugou is the only one who stays to collect his medal because Tensei is in hospital and friends, no _family_ , comes before everything else.

  * Tensei is thankfully less injured than they initially feared thanks to the element of surprise he had gained from the addition of his sword. It had allowed him to defend himself better against Stains blades than he would have done without



The class question their whereabouts when they return on Monday but they refuse to say.

  * The three boys and Ochako look so downtrodden that the others back off
  * Even Aizawa can't find it in himself to scold them for ditching the awards ceremony though the three do apologize to him later for missing it



They have to pick their hero names and Izuku is torn.

  * If he goes with his SAO avatar the class and Aizawa will ask questions
  * Though Aizawa is already asking questions if the looks he's been getting are anything to go by
  * Other SAO survivors both good and bad will also recognize him
  * Though again he's already been noticed by Shigaraki Laughing Coffins guild leader and he was probably the worse person to be noticed by so,,,



He grits his teeth standing in front of the class and shows his board. It only had one word. Kirito.

  * The pride on Shouto, Silica and Tenya's faces are worth the strange looks he gets
  * He can see Bakugou's face in the corner of his vision flickering between regret, pain and pride



His internship with Gran Torino is brutal and completely par for the course as far as the retired pro is concerned. Though things get pretty crazy half way through the week.

  * A nomu crashes into the side of the train and Kirito is out off the train and running to find Tenya because their in Hosu where Tensei had been attacked
  * He blocks the downward motion of Stains blade with his own and places himself in front of his friend and a hero facing down the villain
  * He manages to get a text off to Shouto and stalls for time
  * Shouto gets there and provides cover for him



>   * The entire fight lasts maybe ten minutes and Stain is relieved of his weapons and restrained by the time any of the heroes in the area show up
> 


  * A flying nomu makes a grab at Kirito but his reflexes kick in and he dives out of the way and slashes up almost taking the monsters wing off



The trio are hit with a gag order over the whole event.

  * They are none to pleased about Endeavour getting the credit for Stains capture but only because its _Endeavour_



Unfortunately Aizawa is informed of their involvement and is even more curious about Izuku.

  * Curious enough to pull him aside and demand answers



Izuku finally relents.

  * He texts Silica, Shouto, Lisbeth, Tenya and Tensei the situation and asks that they do this with the other teachers present so he only has to do this once



The staff room is silent as he tells his story.

  * He talks about meeting Tensei on the first day in SAO, how and why he played solo and about fighting on the front lines



>   * He tells Power Loader about Lisbeth with her assent
>   * Tells Aizawa about Shouto and Silica's involvement
>   * Though he skims over his relationship with Shouto but a vague mention of them being married has Midnight and Present Mic spluttering in astonishment
> 


  * He doesn't mention how he lost his entire guild, how he watched friends die or how he killed he was given no choice



All Might who already knows all this, though perhaps not in as much detail, sits beside him keeping a steady hand on his shoulder to ground him.

  * He purposely neglects to mention how he technically died, how he was the one to get everyone out and how by the time they did get out he was the strongest player in Aincrad



>   * It feels to much like bragging
> 


He heads to the Iida brothers house where the others are waiting for him.

  * He launches himself in Shouto's waiting arms and breaks down for the first time since they escaped




	13. Izuku is observant but everyone else is oblivious AU

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 95.

Aizawa Shouta and Yamada Hizashi have been married for 4 years and been together since their second year of high school. Nedzu knows. Everyone else has yet to notice.

  * They're not even subtle about it



>   * Hizashi openly wears his wedding band while Shouta keeps his on a chain around his neck
>   * They call each other by ridiculously cute pet names and most of their touches linger a little to long for them to simply be friends
> 


  * They live together for Kami's sake. They have cats together



They can sort of understand the students obliviousness but how **h o w** have their fellow teachers not realized the nature of their relationship.

The first person in UA to actually notice is the Problem Child himself. Midoriya Izuku.

Aizawa had noted the boys sharp mind and observant eyes by the end of the second day.

  * Already he'd seen green eyes narrow in on the almost entirely covered ring that hangs around his throat 
  * Quick glances and silent communication with his husband which had previously gone unnoticed seemed easily decipherable to the green haired first year



Midoriya's knowledge of their relationship is confirmed at the hospital after the attack at the USJ when he approaches Mic to check how the man is doing with his husband unconscious and badly hurt.

Izuku is unaware that no one else know about the two pro's relationship because to him it's obvious.

  * He finds out when he over hears Vlad King comment on how good a friends Shouta and Hizashi are while dropping off his English assignment in the staff room
  * He freezes eyes narrowing at the teacher as though he's mental picking him apart
  * He turns incredulously to the married couple his eyes now wide in shock as Aizawa glance upwards in a silent prayer



> Izuku, pointing at Vlad: they don't know???
> 
> Shouta, long sufferingly: we're not exactly hiding it people are just idiots
> 
> Izuku, still pointing: but but but-
> 
> Hizashi: yeah we know kid _*pats Izukus' head*_ welcome to the 'I have more than one (1) brain cell' club
> 
> Shouta, nodding along: Nedzu is the only other member
> 
> Izuku: _*leaves in a stunned daze*_

  * Nedzu finds him in the corridor later and hands him a members badge



>   * Izuku idly wonders if this counts towards his extracurriculars
>   * One talk with Nedzu later confirms that it does
> 


Izuku nearly screams when he realizes that none of his classmates have noticed the fact that their homeroom teacher and their English teacher are married and silently despairs for the future and his sanity.

Even after the dorms are sent up and the class are literally living together not one person notices the blatant displays of affection for what they are or the adorable nicknames or the fact that the two _are sharing an appartment_.

  * He makes it a week before he finds himself in his teachers living-room sobbing into ginger tabby over the sheer idiocy of his friends, classmates and UA in general
  * The couple nod along to his ranting adding their own bemusing tales of their fellow teachers obliviousness



>   * At some-point during the discussion Nedzu has joined and all four of them are decked out in blankets and hot chocolate
>   * They meet up every other week after that to rant about the stupid people they surround themselves with
> 


Sometime after the licensing exam rumors regarding Shouta's love life begin to circulate the school.

  * Someone (Izuku suspects Todoroki) has managed to convince three quarters of the school that Izuku is the child of the secretly married couple Aizawa and Ms. Joke



>   * Izuku chokes when he hears this and races to the staff room to relay the news
>   * He bursts through the staff room door and practically collapses into the seat nearest Shouta in laughter
>   * Shouta and Hizashi's laughter quickly joins his once they're able to decipher what he is saying
> 


The three cringe at the news from Nedzu later that day that Midnight and several of the 1-A students who don't already believe the rumor are now determined to set Shouta up with Ms. Joke.

Shouta and Hizashi give up on anyone else noticing their relationship after they adopt Eri and yet still nobody has figured out that they're married.

> _"We literally have a child together!"_

  * Even Eri is aware of the twos relationship
  * She calls Shouta dad and Hizashi papa. She does this in front of other people



>   * They've still not caught on
> 



	14. A different kind of empath Izuku AU

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 69.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Suggested by MsPorcelainDoll in the comments.
> 
> Sorry this ones so short folks.

Izuku is well aware that he's a crier. He gets it from him mum he thinks, Midoriya's have always been an emotional lot.

All Might says he cries to much but honestly Izuku constantly feels near tears.

  * Near an angry outburst, laughter, throwing up from nerves and absolute exhaustion
  * So really it's a miracle he ever stops crying



>   * But he's just an emotional person right? That's all...
> 


He ends up passing out in class a week after Eri's rescue.

  * He's unconscious but he's still crying and Aizawa is freaking out



He has a long talk with Recovery Girl when he wakes and she recommends he have therapy sessions with Hound Dog.

  * In therapy he talks about how constantly overwhelmed he feels and at first Hound Dog thinks it's simply the result of Sir Nighteyes death
  * It takes a few sessions for him to realize that what Izuku is experiencing is something he'd been dealing with for years and promptly tows him back to Recovery Girl for an examination



>   * There's nothing obviously wrong with him that Recovery Girl can find so she calls in a quirk specialist on a hunch
> 


He was never quirkless he finds out.

  * He tries to refute this citing his double to joint to which Recovery Girl and the specialist scoff and tell him that that is an old-wives tale that no doctor worth their salt would put their faith in



>   * He gives them the name of the doctor who diagnosed him when they ask for it
> 


Midoriya Izuku was never quirkless. He was an empath.

Admittedly it explained why he was always so emotional. It wasn't all his emotions it had been the people around him mixed in with his own and it was overwhelming him.

  * Once they know this they have him working with a quirk counselor three times a week



>   * They work on separating his emotions from those around him and figuring what else his quirk is capable of
> 


It's a fairly weak empath quirk, it doesn't allow him to affect the emotions of those around him only feel them, but it's his. The fact that it's a fairly weak ability makes it easier to explain away to his classmates and teachers who have seen him using One for All.

  * Only Aizawa-sensei remains suspicious and Izuku suspects he and All Might will have to come clean to the man soon



While Izukus' new (old?) quirk doesn't let him change what others feel it does give him some ability to track people by following their emotions to the source.

  * Bakugou might scoff and dismiss this as useless by Izuku who has been studying quirks before he could even write sees this and thinks of all time it would lessen in finding civilian casualties




	15. Going Yokai AU

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 139.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Types of Yokai:  
> Nekomata - cats  
> Hebi - snakes  
> Inugami - dogs  
> Kitsune - foxes  
> Okami - wolves  
> Tanuki - raccoon dogs  
> Jorogumo - spiders  
> Mujina - badgers  
> Kamaitachi - sickle weasel

Humans that turn into yokai are still able to use their quirks so fit in well while in human form.

  * Yokai that were never human but live in human society allows some of their yokai features to show so they look like they just have animal based quirks
  * Officer Tamakawa is a nekomata (he just lets his cat head show)



>   * So is Aizawa
> 


Izuku has been able to see yokai for as long as he can remember but it's not a quirk so he has no idea how or why.

  * He also has freaky good night vision and his eyes are a more unnerving piercing green



Izuku's father works in America but cut contact when his quirk didn't come in, his mother started abusing him around the same time saying she would beat a quirk out of him.

  * He tried multiple times to tell her about his sight but she responded by beating him harsher until he 'stopped lying' and he gave up trying



Bakugou hurts him near daily and the other kids take every opportunity to put him down or beat him up.

The teachers and adults around him are no help and some actively encourage it or hurt him if they're sure they wont be found out.

  * His work is frequently lost or destroyed
  * And he constantly supports multiple injuries



He is not scared of yokai despite being able to see their true features and knowing that many of them are known to eat humans because the only ones to ever step in and defend him against the torrent of abuse are yokai.

  * He knows all the yokai in his neighbourhood and several surrounding and often plays with the younger ones in the park
  * He frequently walks around the city with the older yokai while they're in their animal forms



>   * He looks strange walking around talking to whichever animal-looking-yokai is beside him
>   * But no one not even his bullies are dumb enough to approach when he walks with a okami by his side. Even without their yokai features on display the wolf look-a-like is extremely intimidating
> 


Spending so much time around yokai rather than humans has an effect though and he picks up several of their habits.

  * Such as his tendency to hiss at people when startled or angry.
  * He is also ridiculously graceful moving like he has liquid bones



He still gets OfA but by the time he goes to UA he far prefers yokai over humans and is pretty close to becoming one himself due to all the trauma he has suffered.

  * Privately he thinks that he would have turned on the day of the sludge villain attack had he not been found by All Might after but that even then it had only delayed the inevitable



So when Izuku enters the 1-A classroom on his first day he instantly spots Aizawa on the floor and smiles at seeing what is presumably his homeroom teacher is a yokai.

  * Aizawa is both impressed that his new green haired student noticed him so quickly and confused at the smile directed at him



All the staff know about yokai as they work with Aizawa and Nedzu thought it would be best that they were all on the same page.

  * Mic and Nemuri already knew both having gone to UA with him and the former being his husband



It's not until the training camp that he runs into any new yokai but he's filled with an immense amount of saddness as he lays eyes on Kouta and sees the unmistakable cat like features of a nekomata.

  * Kouta's form makes sense when he finds out that the boy is the deceased Waterhorse duos child. Their death had been broadcasted live so Kouta had undoubtedly seen it



Izuku knows Aizawa will likely explain about yokai to the Pussycats so he decides to talk to Kouta himself.

  * He brings him stew as a peace offering and says nothing as he rants about the stupidity of him, his classmates and the heroes
  * Instead he gently asks if he had experienced any changes in the last couple of years and that shuts him right up
  * It doesn't take long to explain about yokai to the young boy who sits quietly and listens with an expression of dawning understanding
  * Izuku goes to hug him when he looks overwhelmed and he lets him



>   * He pets his head as the boy sobs his little heart out over two years of pent up grief and whispers words of comfort and sincerity assuring him that there is nothing wrong with him
> 


After the villain attack and rescue attempt are done with Izuku is given Kouta's email passed onto by Aizawa who is understandably confused as to when exactly the two had bonded.

Izuku appears to be forming a habit of telling young children turned yokai what exactly they are.

  * Eri is a Kitsune
  * He noticed the second he saw her and knows on some instinctive level that the man leaving with her is the one responsible



>   * But also that he had absolutely no idea which Izuku was thankful for
> 


He tells her while they wait in the hospital. He tells her that there's nothing wrong with her, that he knows someone her age that's just like her, that she isn't cursed, that she's safe and he's not going anywhere.

Izuku calls Eri and Kouta Kit Kat, Eri being Kit and Kouta being Kat.

Aizawa is beginning to catch onto Izuku's ability to see them around the time that Izuku undergoes is own transformation.

  * It's around a month after Sir Nighteye's death and Eri's rescue
  * Bakugou catches him by the shoulder as he leaves class on day and Izuku can he him mutter about how he should have taken his advice back in third year and Izuku freezes
  * Aizawa stumbles upon him in the corridor takes one look at his flickering form and pulls him into a storage closet he has the occasional cat nap in
  * He's shaking and can barely breath but Aizawa talks him through it trying to stop his change but knowing that he's probably years to late for that



>   * It doesn't ease the guilt of not noticing how badly damaged his problem child must have been the entire time he's been teaching him
> 


  * By the time lunch is over the small closet is filled with a very large black cat and a deadly looking emerald snake
  * Izuku is a hebi



When they turn back Izuku remarks that he is quite likes his new form but that it feels very strange not to have any arms.

  * Aizawa just stares at him in bemusement and Izuku is forced to explain about being able to see yokai and parts of how he grew up



>   * Aizawa finds that this answer several of his questions but raises a great deal more
> 


Izuku is calm again but Aizawa refuses to let him go back to class after his change. Izuku refuses to miss class when he feels fine now.

  * 1-A is treated to the sight of a vaguely annoyed Aizawa teaching class with a large green snake wrapped around his neck and half buried in his capture scarf




	16. Villain Mic. Izuku sees you AU

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 134.

The broken ones, the ones that have gone through to much, have a certain smile. Its too wide and too sharp and full of too many teeth.

Midoriya Izuku dons such a smile.

  * He hadn't always
  * His smile had been almost as wide but softer, full of a kindness he didn't quite believe in anymore
  * That was gone now
  * Now his eyes were dulled and his smile sharp



>   * Sharp like knives eagerly waiting for someone to impale themselves upon them
> 


Izuku knows this and knows there is nothing to be done about it other than to mask its as best he can.

But like often finds like and on his first day in class 1-C at UA Izuku spots his own smile on his homeroom teachers face.

It's too wide and too sharp and full of too many teeth. It hurts how much it looks like it belongs on Present Mic's face. He wonders how long the man has worn it.

Izuku is fully prepared to avoid the blonde teacher and remain on edge when in his presence for the next three years but is thoroughly derailed from this plan when the man defends him to his class when the majority of them move to riot at find out about his quirklessness during the introductions.

  * The teacher instantly wins his thanks and respect
  * Even more so when Mic later pulls him aside and asks that Izuku lets him know if anyone gives him anymore bother



Mic is Izuku's favorite teacher.

  * He goes out of his way to help and support him without making him feel fragile



But that doesn't mean Izuku has forgotten how the man smiles.

His tendency to people watch comes in quite handy in observing Present Mic. He can't be around the man all the time for obvious reasons but the amount of time he is in the mans presence is more than enough to gather suitable data.

  * He's closest to Eraserhead, Midnight being second
  * He genuinely cares about his students, the ones that aren't assholes at least



Everything about him says he is exactly as he presents himself to be but Izuku's gut screams that there's something wrong wrong _wrong-_

  * So he watches and waits and does the one thing he knows he shouldn't
  * He grows attached



He also develops a steady friendship with Shinsou, one that was mostly based on giving society the middle finger and bonding over their shitty childhoods.

But Mic becomes something of a father/older brother figure that he'd never had.

  * They can talk for hours and frequently do so while they sit and watch Shinsou training with Aizawa
  * The man defends him from bullies several times a week
  * Izuku had even gotten the mans number in order to text the embarrassing photos he had of Aizawa and Shinsou getting tangled as Shinsou tried out Aizawa's capture weapon



>   * Though he mostly ended up using it to text Yamada funny comments and pictures while he was on air
> 


Over time Izuku notices things about his teacher that he really wished he hadn't.

  * Like how he didn't seem as surprised as he should have over the USJ attack
  * How he was never badly hurt during the frequent villain attacks on 1-A
  * How his eyes held an almost unnoticeable glee at hearing about the kidnapping of a student



>   * Not that Izuku could really talk seeing as he had practically started vibrating in happiness when he heard Bakugou was the one who was kidnapped
>   * He managed to play it off as worry to the other students but he's almost positive that Mic wasn't fooled
> 


After the show down at Kamino ward and the placement of the dorms Izuku is sure that Mic is the traitor.

  * _He should tell someone_ he thinks. _He should tell a hero_



>   * He remains silent
> 


He doesn't know why he hasn't informed a teacher but he does know that even though the man is a villain he still trusts him more than anyone else.

  * He wants to scream as he watches Yamada even more closely because he knows now and he can't really blame the man



>   * Whats society ever done for him after all
> 


He thinks Mics' started to notice that somethings up. He isn't worried. He's still not planning on telling. He doesn't know whose side that puts him on.

He's sitting on the roof when Yamada confronts him.

  * He'd seen it coming
  * Mic looks distraught until Izuku says that he's known for weeks then he just looks confused



> Yamada: Why haven't you told anyone?
> 
> Izuku: I don't know. I- I just know that I trust you
> 
> Yamada, giving Izuku a bewildered look: I'm not exactly a good person kiddo
> 
> Izuku, turning to stare Yamada in the eyes: That's alright. I don't think I am either

  * They pair don't bring it up again but Mic occasionally gives Izuku a heads up on places to avoid and when



>   * It's a total coincidence that those places undergo villain attacks during the times specified
> 


Izuku is conflicted and a little scared of how much he relates to Mic and the villains.

  * He can see himself in so many of them and he knows that he at the very least can no longer stand with the heroes



He talks about it vaguely to Shinsou and the other boy is equally disturbed as to how much he agrees with many of the villains goals.

  * He still doesn't tell him about Mic



There's an attack on UA.

  * Students are scrambling for the safety bunkers
  * Heroes are running towards those already fighting
  * Izuku can't find Shinsou



>   * So he goes looking for Mic
> 


He finds the man standing among the crowd of villains facing a dumbstruck group of heroes including a grief stricken Aizawa and stunned Shinsou. Izuku finds himself alone in between the two just off to the side at the corner of the side corridor he had come down.

  * Mic spots him first
  * Their eyes lock and he's all Izuku can see



>   * The teachers are yelling at him to back away to run to hide
> 


  * He just stares as the man he trusts with his life holds out his hand to him and smiles



>   * Hitoshi is screaming by this point but he still doesn't look away
> 


  * Instead he searches Yamada's eyes for a hint of insincerity. He finds none



Almost before he's made a conscious decision Izuku finds himself sprinting. He has to be fast so the otherside doesn't try to catch him.

  * A warm hand encloses around his the second he makes it over
  * He looks up green eyes meeting green eyes and smiles



>   * He's finally made his choice he thinks as he looks over to the stunned faces on the otherside of the hall
>   * Mic's hand tugs on his directing him to the warp gate waiting behind them
> 


He hears Hitoshi call out to him and turns his head to face them.

He smiles too wide and too sharp and with too many teeth and the smile finally feels like it fits.

  * It looks more real than any smile Shinsou has ever seen him wear



>   * He wonders belatedly if perhaps the two had the right idea after all
> 



	17. Assassination Classroom Crossover AU: Part 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 8.

Izuku transfers to Kunugigaoka Junior High after the sludge villain attack despite already having started his third year.

  * He'd become quite and withdrawn after the incident so his mother had transferred him in hopes that a new environment would do him some good



He is instantly sent to E class despite his A class worthy grades.

  * They use the excuse that it's because he started part way through the year and bemoanabout how regrettable it is and his mother eats it up
  * But he _knows_ that it's really because he's quirkless



>   * He knows what someone looking down on him looks like, people have been doing so since he was 4 after all
> 


He joins the class a little after Karma but before Irina Jelavic arrives.

  * He's clever and quickly catches up with the class without much trouble



It takes a while but E class are eventually able to pull him back out of his own head and even manage to convince him that Bakugou's treatment of him was wrong once they find out about the other boy.

  * He has a hard time preventing E class from raining down hell fire upon the unsuspecting blonde



The class and teachers do wonders for his self-confidence over the year.

  * No one particularly cares that he's quirkless and he feels free for the first time in his own memory



>   * Terasaka is a dick about it for a while but mellows out after noticing some disturbing parallels between himself and Bakugou
>   * Itona looks down on him until he joins the class permanently at which point he is quickly dissuaded of the notion that quirkless means weak or useless
> 


Korosensei teaches him how to play to his strengths so he focuses on analysis, speed, stealth and lethality.

  * He practices sneaking around while his classmates have quirk training
  * He learns how to make his footsteps silent
  * He learns where best to hide a weapon upon his person



>   * More importantly he learns how to use said weapons
> 


  * He learns how to turn his smile into a weapon all on it's own



>   * Admittedly that one's Karma's doing
> 


Out of everyone Izuku is closest to Nagisa and Karma and frequently trades analysis notes with the former.

  * Korosensei helped develop the pairs analysis skills and they are scary observant by the end of the year.



He was taught the stun clap from Lovro alongside Nagisa since their assassination styles are so similar both relying of analysis and deceit.

  * The two make a deadly duo
  * They were ever more terrifying whenever Karma joined them



The three were without a doubt the 'Big 3' of the assassination classroom.

  * They were each roughly 30% of each others impulse control so when they all agree on something chaos is inbound



>   * E class knows just to stay out of their way and watch if they don't want to get caught up in it
> 


When high school exams come round the whole class supports him as he applies for UA.

  * Korosensei even cheers him on in some ridiculous disguise as he walks through the front gate



3-E decide to take their exams in small groups of twos and threes in order to support one another.

  * He sit between Karma and Rio as both parts of the exam are explained by Present Mic



>   * The written exam is laughably easy and they finish well before the cut off time
> 


  * They decide to mess with the school for the practical section



>   * They communicate via Ritsu in order to each score the exact same number of points
>   * They get joint first place
>   * Only Izuku accepts the placement in 1-A. Nether of the other two had any aspirations towards heroism
> 


Okuda and Takebayashi take the UA support course exam alongside Itona.

  * They also all get in



>   * Again only Itona accepts the placement in 1-F
> 


Almost everyone in the class goes off in pairs to different high schools.

  * Kaede and Karma are the only exceptions to this



>   * Kaede goes of to a theater school while Karma elected to remain at Kunugigaoka
>   * No one could wait to hear what chaos he unleashed on their old school
> 


Thanks to his training Izuku is able to slink noticeably into the 1-A classroom noting everyone in the room including their teacher on the floor in a bright yellow sleeping bag.

  * He doesn't even blink at the strange appearance he's had far stranger teachers after all



The quirk assessment goes without much fanfare.

  * Unless of course you count Bakugou throwing a temper tantrum at Izuku's presence in the class and him loudly announcing to the class that he's quirkless
  * Izuku barely reacts to the onslaught which confuses the other enough to temporally douse his anger



He gets a few looks but no one makes any comments over the revelation.

  * But he can feel their eyes on him through the rest of the assessment



Foundational Heroics on the second day was something Izuku had been looking forward to and not even having All Might teaching the class could fully dampen his excitement.

  * Though having the man side eyeing him for the entire lesson was certainly annoying



But what Izuku had been looking forward to was battle training again.

  * This time heroics style instead of assassination style and he was eager to compare the two
  * Of course not utilizing all of his skills would be stupid, so while the others were going in full hero he would be the knife in their backs



Putting on his hero costume for the first time felt like home.Or well it felt like being back in E class.

  * His flat with his increasingly distant and unsupportive mum had been feeling less and less like home for years now



The class had all gotten together to design it. Sugaya had drawn out a multitude of ideas that they'd all come up with, several of which had been frankly ridiculous (Karma and Rio's).

  * He took inspiration from Sir Nighteye
  * It consisted of a white dress shirt, black suit pants, waistcoat, suit jacket and shoes along with a dark green tie



>   * There was also a black face mask that filtered out harmful toxins
>   * It also had Korosensei's signature grin stretched across it
>   * He also has a pair of short black gloves
> 


He looks open and vulnerable, which is the point, but his jacket and waistcoat are bullet, stab, fire and quirk proof.

  * His shoes have a small blade coated in a paralysis
  * He has multiple knives hidden on his person along with three guns



>   * one of which is quite small and strapped to his ankle
>   * a knife is strapped to the other one
>   * the other two are well hidden on his back beneath his waistcoat
> 


  * And his near endless pockets hold an assortment of different types of bullets from tranquilizers to poisons and quirk suppressants



>   * They weren't exactly legal but Bitch-sensei had get them for him
> 


Even his tie is made of a super elastic material that allows it to be used as a capture weapon similar to Eraserheads scarf.

  * It has has a slightly weighted end for knocking people out
  * It also has a small silver crescent moon over the knotted area as a last minute dedication to Korosensei



>   * He's extremely grateful to Mr Karasuma for teaching him how to tie a tie even if Bitch-sensei had been the one to nag him into it saying that his version of a tie was an atrocity
> 


Izuku is still very much a sunshine child but that only serves to make him even more dangerous.

This becomes apparent to 1-A for the first time during the Battle Trial.

  * He's up against Bakugou and Iida Tenya while he is partnered with Uraraka Ochako



It's a decidedly one sided battle.

  * He sends Uraraka on ahead while he faces Bakugou
  * He quickly throws the other off by calling him by his family name rather than the nickname he'd used for years



>   * The explosive boy physically stumbles and Izuku sends him an friendly smile and strikes
> 


  * Bagugou in unconscious from a press to a pressure point before he has time to notice that Izuku is suddenly behind him let alone wonder how he got there
  * He makes his way up to his teammate and a well timed spike of bloodlust in his opponents direction is enough of a distraction for Uraraka to secure the 'nuke'



All Might being the only one around other than the one it was directed towards skilled enough to notice the bloodlust from the battle in visibly unnerved by Izuku when they join up with the rest of the class.

  * Izuku finds this hilarious and brings it up to the rest of E class on their class conference call later



There's no Mineta in 1-A instead Shinsou got in having been given a couple of pointers on how to take down the robots in the entrance exam by Karma who had simply wanted to revel in the chaos.

  * Izuku instantly takes to Shinsou as he had been pretty much the only one of his classmates not to treat him any differently after Bakagou's big reveal
  * They sit together at lunch along side Itona and Hatsume Mei who had invited herself along and was happily chatting about different support item ideas at Itona who occasionally nodded or replied with his own ideas



Nedzu is currently the only one aware of Izuku's involvement with the assassination classroom the previous year as it is still highly classified by the government.

  * The heroes all know the rough notes version of what happened but not who was involved



Nedzu is also aware of Izuku's analysis' and has been considering taking him on as his personal student.


	18. A look at Izuku's distrust of adults AU

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 48.

Izuku wouldn't say he has a problem trusting people.

  * He trusts they will look the other way when it comes to his well being
  * Trusts that they'll ostracize him in some form or another whether it's by scorning him or treating him like glass about to shatter
  * He trusts them to build the wall between himself and the rest of the world ever higher despite how he claws desperately from the other side



He has plenty of trust in people. He just doesn't mean in a positive way.

So while Izuku doesn't believe he has a problem trusting people he can see how others might think otherwise.

He supposes he doesn't trust anyone, not in any positive sense at least.

No he doesn't trust others to be kind or nice or even respectful in a non-patronizing way towards him. Adults especially.

  * Kids are just that, kids, who don't know any better or have never been held accountable for their own actions



>   * Izuku finds it hard to blame though he doesn't have to like them
> 


  * But adults were supposed to know better. To help



>   * Teachers weren't supposed to be biased
>   * Supposed to be's didn't stop them
> 


Gaining All Mights quirk and getting into UA hadn't magically gotten rid of the years of trust issues he'd had beaten into him so his automatic assumption on the first day when their teacher erased his quirk during the quirk assessment was that UA wasn't going to be any different from his previous schools. Even if he did have a quirk now.

  * Bakugou was even in his class so if that didn't setting a president for how the year was going to go he didn't know would



>   * Admittedly Aizawa stepping in before the explosive blonde could hurt him had confused Izuku
>   * But he was sure it would just be a one time thing
> 


Watching Aizawa almost die to protect him and his classmates lessened a lot of Izuku's distrust towards Aizawa a least but it didn't extend to any of the other UA teachers.

  * All Might of course was another exception



>   * He was still terrified of disappointing the man though 
> 


He doesn't think anything of his inability to rely on his teachers, but they do.

Aizawa had noticed how the boy was always tense, constantly just waiting for people to turn on him with violence and not surprised whenever it actually happened.

  * He almost looked _more_ comfortable as though he was used to it



>   * _He is_ the scars scattering the child's body screamed
> 


His flinches and winces from casual touches had not gone unnoticed and the heroes longed to do something about it.

  * Aizawa is the one to bring it up to Nedzu
  * The principle emails him a frighteningly long list of accidents that don't look like accidents from the boys middle school



>   * An investigation is launched into Aldera
> 


But Izuku knows none of this.

  * What he knows is to keep his head down
  * To stay quiet and cease his muttering



>   * But that's impossible to do when trouble keeps finding him and people need saved so he can't just leave
>   * So he deals with being called a problem child and suppresses the familiar hurt
> 


Aizawa means it as a form of affection and perhaps exasperation but all Izuku can hear is his middle school teachers scolding him for bleeding over his classwork and the jeering laughs of the ones who hurt him in the first place.

So instead of a teacher he texts a classmate -a friend- when he runs into trouble in Hosu.

Instead of alerting an authority figure he runs off alone to rescue Kouta at the training camp.

And instead of waiting and trusting the adults to do their jobs he launches himself alongside Iida and Kirishima over the heads of villains and heroes alike to rescue a classmate who has left more scars on his body than his own recklessness.

He does these things slowly adding more worry to his teachers concerns.

But he is learning. And when the dorms are put into place he learns quicker.

  * Learns that Aizawa will sit up with him through a bad night
  * That All Might knows the best types of tea to relax the muscles and the mind
  * That Mic is easy to talk to after a nightmare and soothes him with low tones



>   * He is learning to trust and though its slow going it begins to show
> 


Instead of running after a potential villain alone with only his fellow intern as back up he falls back and informs Sir Nighteye of a run in with a villain and a little girl that needs help.

  * It's progress



It hurts the time it takes to save her but Aizawa says he did good.

  * For the first time Izuku things he might be starting to believe him



It almost comes crumbing down with Nighteye's death but a steadying hand on his shoulder as Aizawa passes in class, a particularly soft smile from All Might as they talk over lunch and the support of his friends _his friends_ and he can breath again.

He wonders as he walks, Uraraka and Iida on one side Todoroki on the other, when he started to trust his teachers.

  * He thinks back to Aizawa holding him as he cried after Nighteye's funeral
  * Of Mic happily helping him when he used to get lost in the corridors
  * All Might and his proud smile after the licencing exam



He wonders if they did it on purpose, if perhaps he should feel manipulated. He doesn't. Instead he feels warm.


	19. Assassination Classroom Crossover AU: Part 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I've just made a tumblr account where I'll post pictures of characters and extra information. Feel free to message requests or ideas to my page if you do not wish to use the comments section. My tumblr name is the same as the one here.
> 
> 8.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The E class kids are a little more messed up in this AU than in cannon cause honestly how could they not be they're children and they had to kill the person they grew more attached to than some of their families. They are also much more morally grey and would kill for each other without hesitation.

There's a crowd of reporters clustered around the entrance gates of UA and Izuku cringes. None of E class were particularly fond of those _vultures_ after the aftermath of their third year

  * He slips unnoticeably through the throng and is extremely grateful of his ability to mask his presence



The USJ is a mess from the moment Aizawa launches himself into the crowd of villains.

The warp quirk user scatters them and Izuku barley has a second to process before he's hitting the water and trying not to drown.

  * He spots a villain with a shark head quirk coming at him and releases the blade hidden in his shoe
  * He swipes a kick out in front of him catching the villains cheek as he feels something wrap around his waist and yank him out of the water and onto the deck of a ship
  * He stops himself half reaching for a knife as he recognizes Tsuyu and Shinsou



>   * He slips the hidden blade back in his shoe before either can notice it
> 


They're luckily because the ship is fully stocked and Izuku calls on the chemistry Korosensei taught them as he pulls chemicals from their shelves.

  * He mixes up a toxin that he and Tsuyu tip into the surrounding water
  * Along with several molotovs that he has Shinsou throw near the villains
  * They manage to clear a line to the shore to which Tsuyu leaps them over to
  * They're soaked but safe



>   * Izuku mentally notes to get his costume water proofed
> 


They find Aizawa in the central plaza and have a front row seat to watching their teacher get his head bashed in.

  * He barely has time to wonder if he is going to have to watch a second teacher die when the hand villain is in front of them and reaching out towards Tsuyu
  * Reflexes honed over the past year kick in and he's pushing her out of the way
  * He feels fingers connect with his chest
  * His tie crumbs to dust but there's no flash of pain



>   * Even while injured and possibly dying his teacher is protecting them
>   * It reminds him so much of Korosensei it _hurts_
> 


He's pulled away by Shinsou and he's internally grateful to him for knocking him out of his own memories.

  * Handsy makes another lunge at them so Izuku does the only thing he can think of
  * A knife is held to the villains throat by steady hands that belong to smiling child
  * It's not an unfriendly smile despite the bloodlust pouring off the wearer



>   * That only makes it more terrifying and it makes the villain pause
>   * Izuku is somewhat thankful that Aizawa-sensei is no longer conscious because although his classmates can see what he is doing they're not trained enough to feel the aura of death that seaps out of him
> 


They stay like that for what feels like hours but what realistically couldn't have been more than minute.

  * No one speaks
  * Not a sound is made



Then All Might crashes into the plaza an Izuku is running dragging his near frozen classmates with him over to Aizawa.

No one dies. At least not any of the heroes or students.

  * Several of the villains in the water hadn't made it either drowning or consuming some harmful toxin
  * Izuku isn't sure what to think about that and ends up talking it out with Bitch-sensei over face-time



>   * He's not actually supposed to know but Ritsu was a pro at accessing information she shouldn't and was allows willing to share with the rest of E class 
> 


  * He's not happy about it but they'd all prepared for the eventuality of killing someone



>   * Besides it wasn't technically his first
> 


Things are pretty normal in the lead up to the sports festival.

  * Izuku can feel the looks Aizawa has been giving him but ignores them



Then there's a confrontation at the door to 1-A as they try to leave for lunch.

He was planning to stay back. He'd even held his tongue as Bakugou made enemies of the other classes.

But then he heard a familiar voice.

  * He steps forward as the blonde student from 1-B finishes his declaration of war
  * He lets his bloodlust trickle out for a moment and watches him freeze in place
  * Monoma Neito of 1-B formally 3-B locks eyes with Midoriya Izuku of 1-A formally 3-E and pales but puffs himself up regardless
  * Their surrounding audience is confused by sudden hostility between the two but neither pay them any mind



>   * They spit insults that go over the others heads
>   * Baring Tsuyu and Shinsou the rest of 1-A have never seen Izuku so vicious
> 


> Monoma: Once E class _always_ E class
> 
> Izuku, looking like someones about to get stabbed: Well you're not wrong

  * Monoma backs off and practically sprints down the hallway
  * The crowd parts as Izuku walks through



> Vlad King: What the hell are you teaching those kids?
> 
> Aizawa: Don't blame me that one came like that

E class are in the crowd during the sports festival showing up to cheer on Izuku and Itona.

  * They cheer loud enough that the two boys can hear them from the starting line of the first round



>   * They keep their eyes averted so as not to dissolve into fits of laughter live on tv
> 


They both get through the obstacle course and pair up with Shinsou and Hatsume for the cavalry battle.

  * Izuku is the rider
  * As soon as Present Mic yells start the group split and Izuku jumps off and starts leaping from group to group not touching the ground once all while grabbing point bands as he goes
  * The other three tackle the horses of other groups and people trying to intercept him knocking them off balance



Mic up in the booth is astounded with no idea what to say or do except gape.

  * Aizawa is smirking next to him from beneath his bandages.



They place first.

The third round of the sports festival.

>   * Round 1:
> 

> 
> _Iida vs Hatsume_
> 
> _Shinsou vs Mina_
> 
> _Bakugou vs Uraraka_
> 
> _Kirishima ve Tetsutetsu_
> 
> _Izuku vs Yaoyorozu_
> 
> _Kaminari va Monoma_
> 
> _Itona vs Sero_
> 
> _Todoroki ve Shiozaki_
> 
>   * Round 2:
> 

> 
> _Iida vs Shinsou_
> 
> _Bakugou vs Kirishima_
> 
> _Izuku vs Monoma_
> 
> _Itona vs Todoroki_
> 
>   * Round 3:
> 

> 
> _Shinsou vs Bakugou_
> 
> _Izuku vs Todoroki_
> 
>   * Round 4:
> 

> 
> _Shinsou vs Todoroki_

  * Shinsous fight against Bakugou is barely actually a fight



>   * Bakugou was already wound up so it only the barest tap to tip him into responding to the brain-washer
> 


  * Monoma tries to copy Izuku's quirk in their battle



>   * He is promptly flung out of the ring
> 


E class garner a lot of strange looks when they practically riot up in the stands as Izuku is awarded third place.

  * He's blushing and beaming down on the podium



E class all came together on a bus procured by Kataoka.

  * None of them are sure where she got it but choose not to question it



The bus is used for a quick get away after the awards ceremony to avoid the press.

He doesn't notice Aizawa's narrowed eyes following him as he climbs onto the bus behind Karma.


	20. Fusion AU: Part 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 126.

**Todoroki Shouto + Midoriya Izuku**

**Todozuku:** _Stable_

  * All of the daddy issues
  * Soft boi
  * Hella protective of his friends
  * Completely socially inept
  * Not easy to anger but if you do you might wanna run
  * Atrocious fashion sense



> Likes:
> 
>   * All Might
>   * Any noodle dish
> 

> 
> Dislikes:
> 
>   * Endeavour
>   * Bakugou
>   * Any fire that is not his own
> 


  * Slightly messy half white half green hair
  * One light blue one bright green eye
  * Freckles
  * Broad shouldered



Quirk: Frost and Fire

> _Produces ice from his hands, can make more intricate designs than, and produces fire from his feet, can use it to jump higher._

**Aizawa Shouta + Yamada Hizashi**

**Yamazawa:** _Fully Stable_

  * Loves them-self because of how much they love each other
  * His students over protective dad
  * Cool dude but a huge softie
  * Permanently tired
  * Smiley person but his smile is kinda creepy



> Likes:
> 
>   * Coffee
>   * Cats
>   * Music
> 


> Dislikes:
> 
>   * Seeing his friends and students hurt
>   * Nomu
> 


  * Long blonde hair
  * Blonde stubble beard and mustache
  * One red one green eye
  * Under eye scar
  * Eye bags for days



Quirk: Power of Words

> _If he can get someone to say even one word to him he can erase their quirk whenever he wants._

**Midoriya Izuku + Aizawa Shouta**

**Midozawa:** _Stable_

  * Doesn't talk much to others preferring to mutter to himself
  * Zero regard for social niceties
  * Scary but soft
  * Intense but easily flustered
  * Mixed feelings on All Might
  * Self-sacrificing beyond belief
  * Bullshits his way through life
  * Extremely smart
  * OP combat skills



> Likes:
> 
>   * His friends/students
>   * Cats
> 

> 
> Dislikes:
> 
>   * His sleep being disturbed
>   * Being emotional rather than logical
> 


  * Long dark dark green hair with black mixed in
  * Red eyes
  * Freckles
  * Eye bags
  * Under eye scar
  * Appearance around 25 years old



Quirk: Erase All

> _Basically Erasure but supercharged so the effect doesn't cancel when he blinks. Hair still floats and eyes glow when he uses it._

**Shinsou Hitoshi + Midoriya Izuku**

**Shinzu:** _Stable_

  * Bitter and constantly sarcastic with a morbid sense of humour
  * Self-esteem is non-existent
  * Cares but can't show it
  * Physical contact is a no-go
  * Can and will break a bitch



> Likes:
> 
>   * Cats
>   * Heroes
>   * Eraserhead
> 

> 
> Dislikes:
> 
>   * Being called a villain
>   * Most people
> 


  * Dark blue mega messy hair
  * Dark blue eyes
  * Lots of scars
  * Pale
  * Freckles everywhere
  * Eye bags



Quirk: Puppet Master

> _Can control a persons movements but doesn't affect the mind so they know what they are doing. Activates through touch and controls others through voice commands._


	21. Fusion AU: Part 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 126.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There used to be a Tumblr link here but I got locked out of it because my email hates me. Will make a new one soon but not right this second.

**Yagi Toshinori + Midoriya Izuku**

**Yagiz:** _Fully stable_

  * Softie
  * All of the confidence and self love
  * Reckless as hell
  * Don't insult his frien- _oh dear fuck run!_
  * So so many scars
  * OP as fuck



> Likes:
> 
>   * The beach
> 

> 
> Dislikes:
> 
>   * Being treated as weak or useless
> 


  * Yagi's hair style with green and yellow streaked through it
  * Bright eye shadowed eyes
  * Scattering of freckles
  * Huge grin
  * Tall boi
  * Very muscular
  * Looks to be around 30 years old



Quirk: One for All

> _Basically super strength and speed. Has yellow lightening crackling around him when he activates it._

**Todoroki Shouto + Iida Tenya**

**Toda:** _Unstable_

  * Honest to a fault
  * Seems aloof
  * Likes to follow rules up until one of his friends are in danger
  * Burns hot when angry
  * Sweetest boy



> Likes:
> 
>   * Things being organised
>   * Orange juice
> 

> 
> Dislikes:
> 
>   * Clutter
>   * Stain
>   * Endeavour
> 


  * Dark purple hair
  * Pale blue eyes
  * Glasses
  * Left eye burn scar
  * Buff



Quirk: Burning Engines

> _Engines on his legs and knuckles. Engines can be used to boost speed and send jets of flames towards enemies._

**Kaminari Denki + Midoriya Izuku**

**Kamizu:** _Unstable_

  * Chaos incarnate
  * Smarter than he acts
  * Constantly cheerful
  * Please do not piss him off
  * Hurt his friends at your own perl



> Likes:
> 
>   * Pranks
>   * Present Mic
> 

> 
> Dislikes:
> 
>   * Rules
> 


  * Blonde hair with green ends and a green lightening strip
  * Bright green eyes
  * Freckles
  * Almost constantly sparking



Quirk: Lightening Rod

> _Can summon, absorb and control greenish-yellow lightening. Body is more resistant so he doesn't fry his brain._

**Iida Tenya + Midoriya Izuku**

**Iideku:** _Stable_

  * Incredibly smart
  * Very socially awkward
  * Only follows rules he agrees with
  * Protective of his friends
  * Most passionate boi
  * Arms are a bit messed up



> Likes:
> 
>   * Orange juice
>   * Gotta go fast
> 

> 
> Dislikes:
> 
>   * Stain
>   * Bakugou
> 


  * Turquoise messy Iida styled hair
  * Dark blue eyes
  * Glasses
  * Bulky body
  * Scars all over his arms



Quirk: Extra Engines

> _Has permanent engines in his legs but can manifest more on other areas of his body._


	22. Cleaning Supplies

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A stupid idea that came to me while scrolling through Tumblr and seeing a picture of Uraraka and Midoriya.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry it took so long for me to update been working on planing for a long fic for a while and finally started actually writing the thing. Chapter 2 of which should be up sometime next week.  
> Thanks for your patience folks!

It was Kaminaris' idea.

  * Which really tells you all you need to know in terms of the thought that went into it



You see whenever the class 1-A students had a full dorm clean out they would use their quirks to speed up the process.

  * Midoriya lifting heavy objects to hoover under
  * Momo creating supplies they didn't have
  * Uraraka floating herself and her supplies in order to reach high windows



> Here in lies the spark of the chaos

Kaminari, seeing Uraraka floating with cleaning supplies bobbing around her on the ceiling, combined with having watched _'Hocus Pocus'_ the night before led to the great leap of logic of creating real flying broomsticks.

Uraraka, the smiling ball of chaos that she is, was instantly on board with the idea.

It actually worked fairly well it if you didn't could the 'slight' steering issue.

  * This resulted in many crashes
  * which caught the rest of 1-A's attention
  * and gave poor Iida a headache



> Both from stress and Kaminari booting him in the back of the head as he zoomed past

Brooms stuck handle first in the ceiling and walls of the 1-A dorms become a common sight.

  * These are quickly covered up with various pictures and artwork so that the teachers do not see the numerous holes left behind



Iida eventually gives up and simply tries to minimise the damage.

  * He sets aside a broom closet specifically for the floating brooms



It takes several weeks but everyone eventually manages to steer their broomstick successfully.

There had been a slight weight issue with some of the bulkier students but that was resolved when Uraraka tossed them a each a floating hoover.

The staff of U.A, besides the omniscient Nedzu, have no knowledge of any of this until the Baku and Deku squads broom race through the halls of U.A to class.

  * Bakugou may have run Monoma over
  * Iida shouted apologies every time he passed a teacher but still refused to stop



They get heaps of detentions.

But that doesn't stop them from doing it again. Or the rest of the class joining in.

The teachers stop trying to regain order when Hatsume Mei makes her own mechanical broomstick.

It becomes common place to see students zoom through the halls on brooms after that. Though 1-A continue to live in fear that Aizawa will find the damage that still lies in the dorms.


	23. Assassination Classroom Crossover AU: Part 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 8.

Izuku has little trouble picking his hero name when the time comes having discussed the topic at length with the rest of E class.

  * He chooses Vigil: _The Observing Hero,_ watching over people from the shadows



He does his internship at Gunheads agency alongside Uraraka in order to strengthen his attacks.

  * He grows fond of Uraraka in this time who has been steadily trying to befriend him since the first day of school
  * They bond somewhat even as Gunhead teases them about it 



He takes the train to and from the agency which is how he ends up in Hosu during the attack.

  * His train derails as it passes through the city
  * He plans to help the civilians evacuate the city and leave the fighting to the pros but he hears the hero Manual is searching for his intern
  * He immediately bolts down the nearest alley and parkours up to the roof searching for his classmate internally cursing Iida the entire way



He sees Stain standing over an unmoving Iida sword poised to impale him and his vision goes red.

When it fades enough for him to gain control of himself he's crouching in front of the incapacitated duo staring down a serial killer whose sword is lying off to the side.

  * Iida wants to scream, to yell, shake the other and tell him this wasn't his fight but the aura of absolute death that surrounds the boy makes the words clog in his throat



Izuku has just finished sending a mass text of his location when Stain attacks.

  * Its a dance of death that is familiar and terrifying and thrilling all at the same time
  * He manages to avoid being cut before Todoroki arrives



>   * He's grateful for the back up but a part of him regrets not getting to continue the fight
> 


The three heroes in training manage, just barely, to knock out and restrain the hero killer. The pros finally show up not long after.

But their not given any time before a winged Nomu swoops down and grabs Izuku.

  * Then Stain is there and Izuku is on the ground and everyone of the pro heroes are frozen at the bloodlust coming off of the killer



>   * Except this is nothing to Izuku
>   * Not compared to the unfiltered fury of Korosensei whenever his students were put in danger
>   * Or Karasuma's smile 
>   * Or the fear he felt when he thought his friends where dying
> 


  * So he moves when no one else can and knocks Stain out with the butt of his knife



The trip to the hospital in quiet and awkward as is the wait for the wait for one of the heroes to come tell them off.

  * When Todoroki goes on the defensive at the chief of polices insinuations Izuku backs him up



>   * He argues that since he's quirkless the vigilante law would count for him, that as Native had been knocked out there was no way to say he had given Iida permission to fight as the trauma to his head could have given him amnesia and lastly to simply ask Endeavour if he had given Shouto permission to engage because he doubted the man would through him under the bus
> 


  * In the end the three wee given credit for the take down but their names were not published which they were quite happy with



The two thanked him fr his defense of them and Iida appologised profusely for causing them so much trouble.

Izuku as the least injured of the three of them was allowed to leave the next morning and resume his internship on the condition that he not over strain himself.

  * No one at the agency is any the wiser at his involvement in Hosu which he's glad of, so he quickly regains a sense of normality.



He forgets about his mostly destroyed phone until he gets home that evening to find 26 worried teenagers, AI frantically searching the cities CCTV footage and two government agents/ex-assassin in his Livingroom.

  * He's glad his mum's working is his last thought before he's engulfed from all sides in hugs



>   * He'd forgotten that his E class friends would all get the text he sent out.
> 


Iida, Uraraka and Todoroki join his gradually growing lunch table when they return to U.A. after their internships.

  * Shinsou dominated most of that first lunch ranting about how Aizawa-sensei was trying to traumatise him by recommending him to the underground hero Miss Joke for his internship



As Izukus' group of friend grows so to does Bakugous' temper.

  * The two ex-friends had been avoiding each other wherever they could
  * Bakugou because everytime he looked at the greenette he felt a confusing combination of anger, sadness and fear
  * Izuku because he was done being the others punching bag



The tension between the two whenever they were forced to work together made it difficult for anyone else to focus so Aizawa stopped pairing the two up.

Right up until the practical exams.

  * The two don't talk to each other as they head to the training ground for the exam
  * Izuku cant help but think this can only end badly



>   * He's not wrong
> 


  * Izuku tries being civil and make a plan but the others having none of it



He reacts on instinct when Bakugou lashes out at him twisting his arm behind his back an pining him to the ground

  * There's a moment where everything is still where Bakugou is still in shock
  * Then All Might comes out of nowhere and Izuku is pulling the blonde out of the line of fire



Bakugou quickly moves out of his grip and launches himself at the symbol of peace. Izuku uses this distraction to slip away merging with the shadows unnoticed.

  * No one, not even the teachers watching over the cameras, are able to locate him until the buzzer goes off signifying that the students have won



>   * He doesn't flinch as Bakugou screams in his face explosions going off in his hands until Aizawa pulls him off
>   * He barely reacts the rest of the day
> 


It's not until he's at home alone in his room curled up on his bed, Karma and Nagisa on either side of him that he finally let's himself cry.

  * He cried out his grief of a friendship that had long since been dead finally being severed



**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [How Do They Not Know You're Married??](https://archiveofourown.org/works/22979848) by [Kaimori](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kaimori/pseuds/Kaimori)




End file.
